Love n' hate
by Isilion Pronglet
Summary: [...Él echó su mano al bolsillo y le brillaron sus ojos al haber sacado un instrumento de plata. Lo guardo otra vez, y siguió hacia las mazmorras...] Un JL de quinto año. Humor, romance, un poco de drama, y cada vez se está poniendo mejor!
1. Un Problema

Buenas, Lectores. Sé que me he demorado muchísimo en actualizar. Pero no puedo seguir sabiendo que tengo que re-editar los capítulos anteriores. Por eso, voy a ir actualizando (rápidamente) los otros capítulos, mejorando desde redacción hasta ortografía y formato. No alteraré la historia aunque sí quizás agregué o alteré algunos diálogos que no me gustaban en absoluto. Ojalá queden satisfechos con mi re-trabajo y puedan disfrutar mejor de este fic.  
salu2…  
Isilion Pronglet

-Lo siento, señorita Muller, pero su ensayo tendría que haber sido de 200 palabras, no de 100- dijo McGonagall severamente a una chica rubia, fuera de la sala.

-Pero McGonagall, yo tengo un problema muy grave a los oídos….y pues…creo que escuché mal-dijo su alumna.

-Esa no me la trago ni por si acaso, porque usted escucha muy bien a la señorita Evans y a la señorita Kinomoto cuando susurran su nombre en mi clase...lo siento, pero tiene castigo el sábado… y soy PROFESORA McGonagall, no McGonagall.

-Lo siento Mc.---digo, PROFESORA McGonagall

Su alumna se dio vuelta y entró al aula de transformaciones. Lily Evans y Ling Young Kinomoto (sus mejores amigas) se acercaron a ella, y cuando la chica colorina abrió la boca, un chico de pelo negro azabache se acerco a Sophie y le dijo:

-Ah! Muller, así que tú también tienes castigo, según escuché tras la puerta claro, soy un as en ese arte. Mira, pues estaremos juntos el sábado!-dijo el chico y le puso su mano en el hombro.

-No dejaré que ni ningún "Marauder"me toque siquiera, Potter!- Le dijo Sophie

-Si, déjala Potter!-dijo Ling Young.

-Desafías a mi amigo, chinita?- preguntó Sirius altivo acercándose desafiante

-No me faltes el respeto, Black de cuarta categoría- le reprochó Ling

-Por favor, chicos! No peleen!- dijo Remus Lupin que se acercó de pronto.

-Tú cállate, calabaza con patas- exclamó Ling

-Ling... creo que no deberías haber dicho eso- susurró Sophie

-Eso crees?- murmuró Ling a su amiga

-Hey! Nadie le dice así a mi amigo! Si? Cara de hipogrifo con furúnculos!- apuntó Sirius

Otra pelea se iniciaba, para variar por los alumnos de quinto año, los famosos merodeadores y Evans, Muller y Kinomoto. McGonagall entró a la sala luego de que Ling Young le pegara en la nariz a James.

-Oigan todos ustedes, jovencitos- dijo ella a punto de estallar- son una vergüenza para Gryffindor! Castigo el sábado. TODOS. Muller y Potter ya tenían uno…pero en fin. No estoy para castigarlos más aun…TODOS EL SABADO EN LA TARDE.

-Pe…Pero- trató de decir Ling

-Sin excusas- reprendió su profesora

-Está bien, profesora McGonagall- dijeron todos a la vez, y ella se marchó.

-Todo es tu culpa, Potter!- dijo enojada Lily

-No es cierto- dijo él

-Ya… ya… no peleen más- dijo una voz detrás de ellos

-Bah! Tu cállate Pettigrew- dijo Ling

-Si! Solo eres una rata- dijo Sophie

-No peleemos más, si? Solo hasta el sábado- dijo Remus Lupin

-Hecho?-preguntó Ling

-Hecho- dijeron todos

-----------------

-Cómo haremos para arreglárnosla?- dijo Sophie pasando sus manos desesperada por su pelo rubio, en el desayuno del jueves

-Arreglárnosla con qué?- preguntó Ling

-Ustedes saben, con los merodeadores!- exclamó Sophie

-Ah. Bueno, podemos con eso- dijo Ling

-Nunca creí que fueras tu la que dijese eso.- dijo Lily

-Bueno, no es el punto- dijo- una vez pasamos un día sin siquiera mirarnos-

-Si, pero resulta que estamos a jueves, y el pacto de "paz" es hasta el sábado- dijo con preocupación Sophie- o sea, son dos días y medio, porque el castigo es en la tarde y no en la mañana..

-No, error!! Ellos dijeron hasta el sábado, o sea a las doce de la noche del viernes podemos destrozarlos si queremos.-dijo Ling

- Tienes razón.-dijo Lily, mascando su tostada del desayuno

-Eres un genio!- exclamó Sophie y Ling sonrió

-----------------

-Qué haremos sin molestar a Las Chicas?- preguntó Sirius pasándose la mano por su pelo negro

-Bah! Si podremos!! Recuerdas el día en que ni siquiera hablamos con Ellas?-comentó James

-Mmm… si, pero estamos a jueves!- dijo Remus

-Podremos con eso, los merodeadores podemos con todo!- dijo Pettigrew

-Si, tienes razón, Colagusano- asintió James

-James, vamos, tenemos práctica de Quidditch- Sirius se levantó- recuerda que en poco es la Copa y le tenemos que ganarle a Ravenclaw, y ya sabes que ellos son muy buenos…

- Si, vamos.- dijo James, parándose de la mesa del desayuno

----------------

-Oops!- dijo Ling

-Qué pasa?- preguntó Sophie

-Tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch

-Oh! Li, tu puedes con Potter y Black, no dejes que te pisoteen- la animó Lily

-Si!!!- dijo su amiga de pelo negro desafiante -Yo puedo con ellos!- dijo casi gritando- Yo soy súper Ling Young!

-Oô Claro, Li, tu puedes, ve!- dijo Sophie con desgano. Y su amiga se fue con una expresión desafiante en su cara, al campo de Quidditch. Sophie entornó y murmuró "Dios nos libre".

Entonces pasó un chico muy guapo de Slytherin y Sophie le lanzó una mirada coqueta. Lily entornó los ojos y ahora fue ella la que murmuró, "Dios nos libre". Y el chico se acercó a Sophie y le dijo:

-Hola! Soy Paul Antoine

-Sophie Muller- dijo y soltó una risita

-Quieres ayudarme con un deber de pociones?- preguntó el chico con voz picarona

- Claro, te espero en el Hall en cinco minutos-

Sophie le sonrió

-Adiós, nos vemos- dijo el chico, y se fue

- SO!!!- gritó Lily

-No es lindo?- preguntó suspirando

-Uno: es Slytherin y dos, tu peor clase es pociones- la reprendió Lily

-Que te importa?- dijo So- Ahora me tengo que ir a ver a Paul- risita- adiós

-Suerte- murmuró Lily, y Sophie se alejó. Mientras Lily se despedía de su amiga, James y Sirius se acercaban.

-Evans. Sola- dijo James con voz cantarina e inocente

- Decidimos no hablarnos hasta el sábado- dijo Lily con furia contenida

-No, error- dijo Sirius- prometimos no pelear, no, no hablarnos

-Exacto- dijo James

-Al infiernos con ustedes dos! Me voy a hacer los deberes!

-Adiós Evans- dijeron los dos con voz inocente y se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch. En el camino se encontraron con Dave Hood, uno de los cazadores de su equipo.

-Hoy Kinomoto, está muy desafiante, dispuesta… creo que eso es muy bueno para su posición- les susurró Hood.

Sirius y James se miraron con algo de miedo, ellos sabían que la adrenalina que Ling sentía la iba a descargar contra ellos... también sabían que pegaba muy fuerte… de todos modos a James le había roto nueve veces la nariz y a Sirius, quince. Ellos pensaron en correr, pero no lo hicieron, porque sería algo estúpido. 

-----------------

-LING-YOUNG KINOMOTO!!- vociferó Lily. Al escuchar el grito de Lily, Sophie levantó la mirada de su revista y murmuró, "ya me lo esperaba" con desgano, y siguió leyendo y comiendo sus ranas de chocolate.

-Qué te pasa?

-No hagas tanto escándalo- dijo enojada Ling

-Soy una prefecta y hago lo que se me da la gana!!- exclamó Lily- Ahora, qué significa ese moretón en tu cara y esa nariz sangrando, eh? Eh? EH?

-Tranquila solo me golpeó una bludger.-contestó Ling

-BLUDGER!?!?-vociferó Lily- BLUDGER?! Y dime… quién se encarga en el Quidditch de alejar las bludgers de los jugadores de su equipo?

-Los golpeadores.-respondió Ling con desgano

-Y quién es el golpeador de tu equipo?- preguntó Lily

-Bueno, la verdad es que Annie Roberts es una de las golpe---

-Tu sabes a QUIEN me refiero, Ling!- exclamó enojada Lily

-Black-dijo Ling- Sirius Black-

Entonces James y Sirius se acercaron por detrás de Ling Young. Sirius tenía un brazo roto y James un ojo en tinta.

- Wow! Es más de lo que imaginaba- dijo Sophie sobre su revista y ahora con popcorn

- Qué les pasa a ustedes tres?!-exclamó Lily con ira contenida

- Práctica de Quidditch?- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo y subieron las escaleras a los dormitorios

-------------------

-Je m'appele Sophie Muller...No: Je m'apelle Sophie Muller…¡no,no,no,no y mil veces no!

Je m'a..-

-¿Podrías parar con eso? Has estado horas con el cuentito de ''Joe mappalle Sophie Muller''-dijo Ling desesperada- A demás, no haz querido decirme POR QUE?!

-Antoine-suspiro- Paul Antoine-suspiró- Je m'apelle...-

-Sophie Muller !-terminó Lily con desgano.

- Ya lo sabemos!

- Es que es tan lindo!...-suspiró-.

-Es que es tan…SLYTHERIN!-dijo Lily enojada

-Es Slytherin?-pregunto Ling Young espantada, incorporándose

-Sip.

-QUÉ HAS HECHO CON SOPHIE?- grito Ling desesperadamente sacudiendo a Sophie

-Solo me he enamorado-dijo Sophie luego de otro suspiro

-Oô Ojalá!- Dijo Lily-..Sólo te gusta...

-----------------------

-Oooommmm..ooommm…solo un día más...solo un día más…OOOmm..Solo un día más.

-Sirius! deja de hacer eso! cof, cof Y…apaga esas velas y el cof…cof el incienso.- dijo Remus

-No lo entiendes!, solo falta un día para el sábado, digo, casi es viernes!

-Psé.- dijo James y puso sus ojos en blanco.

----

Ahí va re-editado. Ojalá les haya gustado, Luego actualizaré más… Dios…Me disculpo por todas las faltas ortográficas, de redacción de formateo. ¿Cómo me aguantan Dios mío?!!  
Bien. Solicito reviews,  
Isilion Pronglet.


	2. Detention

Hola, ojalá q les haya gustado el Cáp. 1! Acá ya subí el Cáp. 2! Y le kero dar grax. A Prongs y a Padfoot por ayudarme con mi fic! Y un saludo pa la Ali que esta en Francia y la Iza que le vaya bien! AH! Y dejen R.R!(no sean duras conmigo es mi primer fic!)

Capítulo 2: El castigo

El viernes fue un día horrible, lleno de miradas de furia y de comentarios como ''Mmmh, Potter, alguien muy rudo debe haberte dejado el ojo así, seguramente no una chica!'' o ''Black debes tener el brazo muy débil para que alguien te lo dejase de esa manera...'' Y casi sin darse cuenta...llegó el sábado...

-Pues...llegó el gran día.- dijo Lily al frente de la aula de ''detención''

-Al fin.! Qué castigo crees que nos darán a todos nosotros?- preguntó Sophie

-Nada TAAAN malo!- dijo Ling

-Eso espero.-dijo Lily, y entraron al aula.

Hay estaban los merodeadores, cada uno inocentemente sentado en una silla. Y su jefa de casa las invitó a tomar asiento. Las chicas se sentaron lo más lejos de los merodeadores que pudieron, pero no evitaron mutuas miradas de desprecio.

-Muy bien, a cada uno le asignaré una pareja y algo que deben realizar juntos. Esto es para que mejoren sus relaciones. La Srita. Kinomoto con el Sr. Black ordenaran los trofeos que están al lado del aula de encantamientos.

-Si, profesora.-dijeron y caminaron con desgano hacia su castigo, luego de una mirada de furia de parte de Ling

-Bien, el Sr. Lupin y la Srita. Muller van a limpiar y ordenar la cabaña del guardabosque ya que ha salido por una semana y queremos recibirlo con su cabaña ordenada y limpia.

Remus y Sophie se dirigieron a la cabaña del guardabosque algo enfadados.

La cara de Lily fue invadida por una intensa expresión de pánico.

-Y por último la Srita. Evans y el Sr. Potter deberán ir a las mazmorras a ayudarle a su profesor de pociones a ordenar ingredientes, limpiar su aula y lo que necesite, entendido?

-Por la mie---dijo James con ira

-EJEM, EJEM! Vamos a nuestro castigo, Potter?-lo interrumpió Lily para que James no hablara de más.

-Psé! – susurró James con desgano.-Psé..

---------------------------------

-Estúpido, estúpido castigo-dijo Sirius soltando un trofeo de Quidditch de 1324 que casi se rompe- Además a mi NO me deberían haber asignado este castigo, porque MI BRAZO esta roto, porque ALGUIEN se le ocurrió simular que caía de su escoba y me pego con ella en CIERTO ENTRENAMIENTO DE QUIDDITCH!-gritó Sirius mirando a Ling

-Bueno. disculpa por TU BRAZO pero YO en cambio tengo una NARIZ ROTA y un OJO EN TINTA por algunas BLUDGERS que ALGUIEN debió desviar-dijo casi gritando Ling

-Bah! No es mi culpa que Annie Roberts no haya desviado las bludgers.-dijo Sirius sarcásticamente

-Ahí vas de nuevo, echándole la culpa a OTROS de las cosas que hiciste TÚ!- le reprochó Ling.

-Bah!

-Al diablo! Ni si quiera se puede entablar una conversación contigo, Black- dijo Ling a punto de estallar.

Sirius y la chica entornaron los ojos y se miraron con ira contenida.

-----

-Je m'apelle Sophie Muller, comon çava ?-dijo Sophie

-Me ''çava'' mal, y lo sabes, y detente con el cuentito de ''Joe muppele Sophie Muller '' si?-dijo Remus enfadado

-Por qua?

-Bah! Al diablo contigo!-dijo Remus con cara de rendido

-je m'apelle...--

-Ahí va otra vez!-dijo Remus pasándose las manos desesperadamente por su pelo castaño-deja de decir eso y ayúdame a limpiar la condenada cabaña!

-D'accord-

-Dios nos libre- murmuro Remus.

------------

-Muy bien, chicos, saldré por un momento, no se muevan.-dijo el profesor de pociones en medio del castigo de James Potter y Lily Evans. Salió por la puerta de la mazmorra

-Estúpido castigo!-digo James tirando huevecillos de araña al suelo.

-No es TAN malo-dijo Lily- lo único malo es que tengo que sentarme a tu lado.

-Opino igual.-dijo James- es lo único en que opinamos igual

-Oh, si- dijo Lily acomodando hierbas.-Oh, si.

----------------------------------

-Sophie?-dijo Ling

-dime?-

-Por qué no has practicado tu francés?, digo, qué pasó con Antoine?-

-No lo sé... ya ni me mira... y no me importa..-dijo Sophie

-Qué no te importa?!?!-grito Ling- espera... Sophie Muller esta diciendo que NO LE IMPORTA QUE UN CHICO YA NO LA MIRE?-gritó espantada

-Pues, si!-dijo Sophie como si fuera de lo más evidente

-Solo hay una razón para que eso sea posible.-dijo Lily- Quién es ''el Otro''?

-''El Otro''??-preguntó Sophie extrañada

-si... tú sabes... ''el Otro''-dijo Ling

-Yo creo que pasó algo con Lupin en su castigo, no crees, Ling?-dijo Lily

-Mmmmh... quizás...-dijo Ling- Quizás.

-Lupin? Yo no tengo nada con Remus!

-REMUS?!?!-dijo Ling y soltó una carcajada

-jajajajaja... ahora le dices ''REMUS''-dijo Lily divertida

-Y qué? Yo a ti te digo Lily y no ''Evans''-dijo Sophie

-sip. Pero este es Lupin, queridita!-

-Oh, no!-dijo Sophie pasándose las manos por su pelo rubio.

-Cuéntanos todo con detalle!- Dijeron Lily y Ling al mismo tiempo

-Bueno, llegamos a la cabaña y empecé a practicar mi francés. Él me dijo algunas palabras que él sabía y practicó conmigo. Ah! Y me dijo que se llamaba Remus y no Lupin y le dije que me llamaba Sophie y acordamos que nos autorizábamos a llamarnos por nuestros nombres. ES TODO.

-Te ama.- dijo Ling sin dudar.

-No es para tanto.-dijo Lily---solo le gustas un poco.

-Bah!- Dijo Sophie-.Tonterías!

-Te dijo que su nombre era Remus-Lily suspiró- Eso tiene que significar algo, o no?

-Si-dijo Sophie- que es amable y trata de serlo conmigo

-Ah! Lo admites!-digo Ling

-Ling! Eres una exagerada!-dijo Lily

-Lo único que se es que Remus la AMA- dijo Ling

-Genial!-dijo Sophie-me dice que le puedo decir Remus y ahora todas le dicen así!

-Si te dan permiso de algo a ti también nos lo dan a nosotras, y que aprendan eso!- dijo Li

---------------------------------

Los chicos estaban en su habitación descansando e intercambiando figuritas de las ranas de chocolate, cuando James preguntó repentinamente:

-Y cómo estuvieron sus castigos, chicos?

-Casi no ordenamos trofeos, todo fue una pelea con Kinomoto.-explicó Sirius.-y a ti James?

-Casi no soportábamos estar sentados al lado con Evans... un minuto más y estallábamos...-

- Qué?-preguntó Sirius

- Qué qué?-preguntó a su vez James

-Cómo es eso de que ''no lo soportaban''?-dijo Sirius

-Eso, pues... que no lo soportábamos- dijo simplemente Prongs

-En plural?, es decir, ambos? los dos, ella y tu? Tu y..-dijo Padfoot

-Entendí, Sirius, no sigas. Ok?-lo paró James- lo que pasa es que en un momento el profesor salió y cruzamos cuatro palabras. Y nos dimos cuenta de que concordábamos en que no soportábamos estar sentados al lado-

- Osea que hablaste con Evans y no peleaste?-comento Sirius- Wow! Y yo que creí que lo había visto todo.

-Si, claro-dijo Remus sarcástico.-

-Y como te fue a ti, Moony?-preguntó James

-Eh... bueno... eh... creo que no tan mal como ustedes. Sophie, es decir, ella... es decir, Muller, ella es algo emh...habladora?-dijo Remus todo enredado.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno... Qué tenemos aquí?-Dijo Sirius, parándose y yendo hacia el licántropo, James lo siguió y lo sentaron en una silla y luego James le puso una luz potente en su rostro con su varita.

- Sophie?- Preguntó Sirius.

- es su nombre-Contestó Remus

-Y desde cuándo, si se puede saber Moony, les decimos a Ellas por su nombre?- preguntó James.(Pettegrew asintió)

-Nunca?-contestó el interrogado

-Nunca, Moony-corroboró Sirius.- Y por qué lo haces tu ahora?

-Ya, chicos, no se pongan tan pesados! Solo estuvimos una tarde en la cabaña.-Sirius lo miró inquisitivamente.-ORDENANDO.-siguió Moony.- y hablamos, si no nos moriríamos de aburrimiento!

-Y hablaron?

-Si, y en lo personal opino que es bueno socializar, no a diferencia de ustedes, yo pude hablar con alguien que siempre he peleado y descubrí que ella no es tan mala después de todo.

- No es mala..ôO- dijo Sirius.- James, creo que esto es un caso severo.

- Caso severo?- preguntó incrédulo Peter

- Si, Wormtail, un caso severo de saber en que bando estás y la solución será... - Sirius miró a James

- Cuarentena- respondió James

- Cuarentena? Pe- pero qué comeré? Hasta cuándo? Moriré de hambre, digo es ilógico!!- alegó Moony

- La comida no es problema, tú lo sabes. Y será hasta el lunes, porque tenemos clases... Te quedarás todo el fin de semana en la habitación, sin salir a la sala común, porque allí están, tu sabes... "Ellas"

- Ustedes están locos- dijo Remus poniendo los ojos en blanco

- No lo estamos, Moony, solo nos preocupamos por ti y por tu salud mental- dijo Sirius- Ahora es mejor que te acuestes y que trates de descansar. No te preocupes que todo estará mejor mañana.- le aseguró empujándolo hacia su cama

- Pe.- intentó decir Remus

- Shh. silencio, necesitas paz y tranquilidad.-dijo James- vamos chicos, hay que dejarlo para que se reponga.- y todos salieron de la habitación sigilosos.

----------------------------

Las chicas habían subido a su habitación y estaban listas para dormir.

- Lily, cómo te fue a ti con Potter?- preguntó Ling- Nos quedamos algo sorprendidas con la revelación de So, así que no seguimos preguntando.

- Oh! - se sorprendió Lily- estuvo horrible, como crees.

- Si, claro- Ling puso los ojos en blanco

- Se podría saber qué significa eso?- preguntó Lily

- Nada, nada.-dijo Ling

- Qué insinúas?- preguntó Lily

- Yo? Qué podría insinuar yo?- Ling la miró con ojitos de ángel inocente

- Tú crees que pasó "algo"- dijo Lily haciendo las comillas con los dedos- porque sino no harías tanto show con el asunto...

- La cuestión es, Lily, pasó algo??- Ling la miró con ojos de duda

- Nada, estás loca... Cómo podría pasar algo entre Potter y yo??- dijo indignada Lily

- Hablaron? Chocaron? Pelearon? Se miraron? Discutieron? - preguntó Ling

- Ahora que lo mencionas... cruzamos dos palabras.- admitió Lily

- LO SABÍA!!!-exclamó triunfante Ling

- Ay! No fue nada... solo... espera, deja acordarme.-Lily cerró los ojos

- Lil, no te hagas la que no te acuerdas, porque sé que no es así.-la advirtió Ling

- Bueno, el profesor salió, él dijo "estúpido castigo" o algo por el estilo, y yo le dije "el castigo no es malo, lo malo es que tenemos que estar sentados al lado" y Potter respondió que el estaba de acuerdo con eso.

- Evans y Potter de acuerdo con algo?!?- Sophie se acercó a Lily- Estás segura? es decir, los dos concordando en algo?- Sophie miró a Ling- Me dan escalofríos

- Lo sé.- Ling miró a Lily extrañada- En cinco años, nunca, NUNCA habían estado de acuerdo en algo... esto es realmente raro.

- Chicas, son unas exageradas. Es decir, yo sé que siempre peleamos y discutimos y que estemos de acuerdo en algo es... es...- Lily abrió los ojos- es realmente extraño...- Lily las miró asustada- Dios! estuve de ACUERDO en algo CON POTTER.- dijo marcando las palabras como si no pudiera ir juntas en una frase referente a ella misma- Sí que dan escalofríos!

- Lo sé, amiga. Tú sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites, aquí estaremos -le dijo Ling dándole una palmada en el hombro

- Si, Lil. Cuenta con nosotras para lo que sea, bien?- Sophie parecía algo asustada

- Lo sé, chicas, ustedes igual conmigo.- dijo Lily. Ling sonrió.

- Mi castigo fue todo lo que pudo esperarse.- rió- solo una discusión, casi no ordenamos nada.- volvió a reír- parece que aquí soy la más normal.

Luego de todas estas revelaciones y cosas escalofriantes se fueron a dormir. Lily estaba muy sorprendida, Sophie pensaba en qué se pondría mañana, Ling meditaba en el efecto que podía causar un castigo en las personas.

Y los chicos... Lupin, pensaba en lo lunáticos que podrían ser sus amigos, James; en jugadas para la Copa de Quidditch y Sirius; en todos los efectos que podrían causar los castigos sobre las personas.

------------

Y bueno..les gustó? Ojalá q si! Pero ahora me voy de vacaciones por  
todo Febrero!... así que van a tener que esperar para el cáp.3. Y  
porfabor ..DEJEN R.R! se los ruego! Y una vez mas le agradezco a  
Padfoot y a Prongs que me ayudaron muuuucho con mi Fic!

Chau!

(Miembra de O. sirusiana y Clan Marauder)


	3. Horrible Noticia

Y...bué! Aquí voy otra vez con un nuevo cáp., quiero agradecer otra vez a Prongs por ayudarme mucho, inspirarme e incluso escribir 1 o dos párrafos! También quiero saludar a Padfoot, Moony, la Ali (arriba ese ánimo amiga!) y a la Iza!( te quiero mucho y no te preocupes! Yo te apollo en todo!) Suerte a todas en el cole este año!!!:D:D

-------------

Cáp.3!: La Horrible noticia.

-¡Aún no entiendo por qué tengo que permanecer aquí! Es un desperdicio increíble de tiempo!-protestó Remus

-Tu sabes que es porque queremos saber en que lado estás, compañero-le dijo Sirius enfadado como si fuera la millonésima vez.

-¿¿Estoy de su lado?? Sí!...lo confirmaron??Sí!...han probado lo contrario??NO!...qué mas quieren de mí??

-Queremos estar 100 seguros de que tú no estas tu sabes...con "ellas''- dijo Prongs con miedo de mencionarlas

-¡Ash! Ustedes nunca madurarán?-preguntó Remus

-¿¿Acaso tú eres muy maduro??-le preguntó Padfoot enfadado

-¡No! Es solo que creo que yo tengo algo...si...más...¡¡¡SENTIDO COMÚN!!!-gritó Remus

-Bah!... te dejamos amigo...vamos a buscarte algo de comer-le dijo Sirius

-Gracias chicos...

-Cuando quieras, Remus-dijo James

--------

La cuarentena de Remus no estuvo TAN mal, excepto por solo una vez en la cual Remus intentó escaparse con la capa de James. Pero James pensó que Remus podría tener esta idea así que le escondió su capa para evitarlo. La escondió muy bien, tan bien, que ni esta autora les podrá decir dónde (n/a cuando necesiten esconder algo llamen a James!!)

¡En fin! El lunes llegó muy rápido en Hogwarts, incluso para Remus, que estuvo todo el domingo, como decía él, en una "descomunal perdida de tiempo''.En cuanto a las chicas, Ling no dejó de molestar a Sophie con frases como "Tu… aún sin novio ¿cierto?''o "Oh! L'amoure, ah! LO SIENTO ahora no es Antoine!'' O cualquier frase que obviamente se refería al chico... Pero ninguno de ellos sabia la HORRIBLE noticia que les esperaba (n/a amo tener el poder, jua, jua, jua!u)

Al terminar la clase de Transformaciones la profesora Mc Gonagall les dijo:

-Ah, si chicos, antes de que se vayan, les quiero comunicar que va a haber un baile el viernes de la próxima semana, a las 9:00pm. Con pareja. Es todo- se dio vuelta y salió de el aula dejando a todos sus alumnos con la boca abierta

-Pareja?? glup!-exclamó Dave Hood (n/a: por si no se acuerdan es un cazador de Griffyndor )

-Eso es pan comido-dijo James

-Si-le dijo Hood-para ti tienes club de fans!

-Si, lo sé Dave, lo sé-le dijo Prongs desordenándose el pelo

-Eres cada día mas idiota Potter!-le dijo Lily que se acercaba

-James I. Potter-dijo Ling

-Y la "I'' por que, Li?-preguntó Sophie

-Por James Idiota Potter-

-Cállate, Kinomoto!-

-Chicos, no quiero que peleen ahora...por favor! ¿Si? tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer!-dijo Remus

-Tienes razón...al diablo con ellos...-dijo Ling mirándolos con desprecio, sobre todo a Remus y le dijo-te estaré mirando, Lupin...o debería decir...REMUS?

-Glup-

Entonces todos miraron a Remus, mientras las chicas se iban

-Quién crees que te invite, Lily?-preguntó Ling

-No tengo idea, solo no quiero caer tan bajo como para ir con Potter-dijo ella

-Ja, ja, ja, te imaginas?-preguntó Sophie- seria un desastre y tu Ling, quien crees que sea tú afortunado?

-No sé, solo espero no ir con Black o algo así

--------

- Creo que ahora la única solución es ir con Black o algo así- dijo Ling en el desayuno con la vista fija en sus galletas.

-Psé-dijo Lily-Ya es Jueves y nadie nos invita! Ni Sophie tiene, y eso que ella tiene un club de fans!-

Justo en ese momento se acercó un chico y le preguntó a Sophie si quería ir al baile con él y ella lo rechazó rotundamente, Lily y Ling se miraron con la boca abierta

-PORQUE LO RECHAZASTE, CARA DE ESPÁRRAGO!?-preguntó Ling- Nosotras más solas que un dedo índice y tú… rechazas al bombón que acaba de invitarte

-Es que ya tengo pareja-dijo So

-Qué??!!-vociferaron sus dos amigas- Y no nos lo dijiste?

-Puedo tener mi vida o no?-preguntó Sophie testaruda

-Eso no me importa ahora, So...QUIÉN ES??-Pregunto Ling excitada

- No se los diré porque no es importante-

-Oô

-Está bien, SI es importante, pero no se los diré-dijo Sophie alterada y se fue con una tostada en la mano.

------------

-James?-preguntó Siruis

-Mh?-gruñó el si despegar sus ojos de la revista Quidditch internacional y comiendo un chocolate

-Tú aun no tienes pareja...no?

-Estoy buscando el momento, Padfoot-dijo el como si esa frase se la supiera de memoria

-ah... -dijo Sirius-POR QUÉ SOY TAN PATETICO?

-No eres patético, amigo-le dijo Prongs-solo no tienes pareja para el baile

Sirius gruñó

-Bah! compañero, solo invita a una chica linda-le dijo James-como la que esta allí-dijo apuntando a una chica

-Esa yo creo que ni se acuerda como se llama-dijo Sirius-tiene el cerebro del porte de una Snitch

-Eso no importa, compañero!-dijo James.-se llama Tiffany. Recuérdaselo si se le olvida y no habrá problema!

Sirius tomo aire y se dirigió a la chica

-Tiffany?-le pregunto con su voz mas seductora

Entonces la chica levantó la vista y Padfoot coolmente (n/a:ya, invente esa palabra:$, pero se entiende, no?)

-Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?-preguntó

La chica soltó una risita y dijo:

-Si claro, a qué hora nos encontramos?

-8:45?

-nos vemos-le dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo y Sirius subió a su dormitorio

-LO CONSEGUÍ!- le dijo triunfante Sirius a James

-Hurra!-le contestó Prongs con desgano sin levantar la vista de su revista "Quidditch International'' y comiendo ahora pasteles de calabaza

-Qué bien que te alegres por mí!-le dijo Sirius algo decepcionado

-Mh...-gruñó James si siquiera mirar a Sirius

-Puedo tomar un pastel, compañero?-le preguntó Sirius

-Si...si como digas...MENTIRA! IRLANDA GANÓ 263 A 184, NO 876 A 654!!!!!!!!!- gritó James

Sirius se sobresaltó y luego notó que se trataba de la revista de su amigo y puso los ojos en blanco

Bajo el dormitorio de los chicos, se encontraban, en la sala común, Ling, Lily y Sophie haciendo sus deberes de Astronomía

-Ling...Lily?-les preguntó Luke Dikinson, mirando a Dave Hood que se encontraba a su lado en busca de apoyo

-Tienen pareja?-preguntó Dave algo inseguro

-Por?-preguntó Lily

- Es para burlarse de nosotras Lil-le explicó Ling- ellos saben que no tenemos pareja y como ahora ellos ya se la consiguieron, vienen a burlarse.

-Mhhhh...no exactamente-dijo Luke

-Queremos que vengan con nosotros!-les dijo Dave. Sophie soltó una risita

-Oh, chicos...:$ lo siento-se disculpó Ling

-No, no te preocupes, Li-le dijo Dave

-Eh...por mí esta bien-dijo Lily

-Igual para mí-dijo Ling

-Lily, nos vemos en la biblioteca a las 8:45?-preguntó Luke

-Claro-le dijo Lily sonriendo

-En el campo de Quidditch a las 8:45?-pregunto Dave a Ling. Luke lo pateó- Ejem, digo puede no ser allí si no quieres.

-No, no allí esta bien-dijo Ling. Y los 4 pensaron: ''TENGO PAREJA!!!!!!''

------------

Después de algunos días los chicos se dieron cuenta de que James aún no tenía pareja, y cuando le decían "James iras solo o qué?'' él les contestaba "Nop...estoy buscando el momento oportuno!''

Hasta que el Lunes de la semana del baile, James se acercó y dijo:

-Tengo pareja

-ALELUYA , AMIGO!-dijo Padfoot- Ya era hora

-Quién es?-preguntó Remus

-Me gustaría, Moony, que tú me respondieras esa pregunta cuando yo te la hago!

- Ash! Ese no es el punto, con quién vas, James?

-Una Chica llamada Jane McNollia- respondió orgulloso

-La chica veela, James?-preguntaron todos a la vez y Wormtail lanzó un gritito de emoción

- Ship!-dijo James con una gran sonrisa triunfante-me veré con ella a las 8:45 en la biblioteca

- Biblioteca?-preguntó Sirius

- Sip.-dijo James orgulloso-con esta ya van a ser 3 veces!!

-3 veces qué?-preguntó Remus

-Que voy a la biblioteca-le respondió James

-En el año??!!-pregunto otra vez Remus

-No tontín! Desde que entré a Hogwarts!!.Porque las otras 2 fueron 1-para sacar todos los libros de Quidditch y 2- para devolverlos-respondió James orgulloso

-por qué lo miras así?-preguntó Sirius a Remus-yo he ido solo 4.

-Eres un ratón de biblioteca, amigo!-lo felicitó James.

-Lo sé, amigo...lo sé-

(n/a: deberían haber visto la cara de Remus en ese momento)

-----------


	4. ¿Bailemos?

AAH!!! No puedo creer que haya recibido otros R/R!! Gracias por ellos, ''Herms Malfoy'' y ''macxie-chan'', sus R/R me han dado ánimos para seguir con mi fic!! Otra vez quiero agradecer a Padfoot, y a Prongs, saludos a Moony, la Sofía, la Ali y la Iza (ánimo compañeras! que las kero muuuucho!)^^  
  
Ahí va el Cáp. 4  
  
Pronglet (m.o.s y c.m)  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Cáp.4 : El baile  
  
La semana pasó muy rápido. Hasta que al fin, llegó el Viernes! (n/a: para el que no se acuerda es el día del baile bueno?¬¬ )Y....Bué! esto es lo que pensaban cada uno de ellos:  
  
Ling pensaba en que si Dave intentaba darle un beso le rompería la nariz. Sophie en cambio pensaba en que si se ponía el vestido azul no le gustaría a.... Lily pensaba en que Luke era muy lindo, y que se alegraba de no haber caído TAN bajo como para ir con Potter. Remus, pensaba (mientras daba vueltas por la habitación) en que haría si pisaba a su pareja mientras bailaban, Sirius en si habia hecho bien al invitar a Tiffany. Y James pensaban en si hacia el Parkin's Princer , seria muy útil contra el equipo de Quidditch de Rawenclaw, ya que sus cazadores eran bastante tontos. Y si quieren saber que pasa con Wormtail, el no pensaba en nada, como siempre, ya que no tenía ni pareja, ni nada en que pensar (n/a: maten a la rata traidora!!:@:@)  
  
-Deja de pasearte por la habitación o dejaras un caminito-dijo Sirius  
  
-Es que....que hago si la piso mientras bailamos?-preguntó Moony  
  
-Pisas a quien?-preguntó ansioso Sirius para ver si Remus escupía el nombre de la chica  
  
-A MI PAREJA-contestó él  
  
-Gárgolas Galopantes, Moony, nunca me lo dirás, cierto?-Preguntó Sirius  
  
-Ya lo sabrás.-le dijo Remus-solo falta 1 hora.....ALMUADAS Y ALMUADONES! 1 HORA!-dijo con pánico  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* -Aún falta 1 hora!-dijo Ling muy despeinada y comiendo chocolate, lo que la tenia llena de manchas en la túnica- porque te arreglas ahora?  
  
-Acaso nunca has ido a un baile?-preguntó Sophie poniéndose un pinche en el pelo y mirándose a un espejo en el dormitorio.  
  
-Sí-dijo Ling-pero no me arreglo UNA hora antes, tampoco!  
  
-Ash....ese no es el punto....¿como me veo?-preguntó Sophie volteándose. Se veía muy linda. Tenía una túnica rojo sangre, un pinche en forma de mariposa, rojo, y una carterita muuy pequeña de color negro. La cual obviamente era inservible porque no cabía allí ni una varita. La cosa es que se veía muy linda  
  
-Woooow!-dijo Ling-los chicos caerán rendidos a sus pies, Obi Wan!  
  
-Ja,ja,ja,ja...eh...O___ô...Obi Wan? Tú y tus cosas Muggles...en fin....gracias....creo...-Justo en ese momento entró Lily y preguntó:  
  
-Por que te arreglas ahora?....falta 1 hora!  
  
-Ustedes no saben nada?  
  
-Típico de las rubias-le susurró Ling a Lily  
  
-Hey!-gritó Sophie ofendida  
  
-Era broma!-dijo Ling riéndose mientras Sophie le pegaba con su minúscula carterita  
  
-Oigan?-dijo Lily-solo falta media hora!....arreglémonos, Li?  
  
-Claro  
  
-Se mueren con es mi túnica  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Luke Dikinson se encontraba en la puerta de la biblioteca a las 8:40 mirando el reloj. Justo en ese momento, James Potter se acercaba a Luke, (n/a: Prongs no se veía nada mal esa noche....*__*.^^)  
  
-Hola, Luke-le dijo James con voz cantarina  
  
-Hola, James  
  
-Esperando a tu pareja no?-preguntó Prongs  
  
-Sí....con quien vas tu?-preguntó cortésmente Luke  
  
-con Jane McNollia-  
  
-LA CHICA VEELA DE RAWENCLAW?*__*-preguntó Luke sobresaltado  
  
-Oh, si amigo!-le contestó James muy feliz-y tu? Con quien vas?  
  
-Con Lily Evans-contestó Luke  
  
-Ah...-dijo James con un leve tono de desprecio en su voz. Dos chicas-Lily (túnica verde que combinaba con sus ojos y carterita verde también), y la chica-veela-se acercaban. Cuando Lily saludo a Luke James dijo:  
  
-Hey!Luke, me dijiste que ibas con Evans!-  
  
-Así es James!-le dijo Luke extrañado, e incluso algo preocupado de el estado mental de James  
  
-E-Evans?-pregunto Prongs a Lily  
  
-Y a ti q te pasa idiota?-preguntó Lily enfadada-Es que ahora tu estupidez creció tanto que no reconoces a la gente?  
  
-es que y-yo no... este...Hola Jane!-dijo James dirigiéndose a su pareja- Vámonos!  
  
La verdad era que James había encontrado a Lily tan linda esa noche, que no la había reconocido.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Hola, Dave-dijo Ling con entusiasmo  
  
-Hola, Ling  
  
La pareja se encontró en el campo de Quidditch a las 8:50.  
  
-Nerviosa?-preguntó Dave  
  
-Entusiasmada!-respondió Ling. Ella de veía muy linda. Tenia una túnica azul ''a lo Kimono''(n/a: ustedes me entienden), un peinado con 2 palitos enterrados en su pelo cuidadosamente entrelazado y una carterita blanca, pequeña, pero no TAN pequeña como la microscópica de Sophie.  
  
Mientras caminaban hacia el gran comedor, se encontraron con Sirius (n/a: que esa noche nos e veía nada mal....*__*)bueno, la cosa es que se encontraron con Sirius y su pareja, Tiffany.  
  
-Hola, Dave –dijo Padfoot- Bonjoure Madame-  
  
-Hey! Tu que te crees con '' Bonjoure Madame'', cabeza de Bludger?  
  
-Oh! Lo siento, es que la señorita se veía tan linda esta noche- siguió Padfoot.  
  
-O__ô- y a ti que te pasa, Black? una mas y te rompo la nariz!!!-gritó Ling  
  
-Kinomoto?-preguntó Sirius con cara de haber visto un banshee – *glup*  
  
-Y quien creías que era, tarado?-  
  
-Jem,Jem...yo....jem...Tiffany, vamos?!-  
  
(n/a: Pobre padfoot...;__;)  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-James, aún no llega Moony con su ''pareja misteriosa''-dijo Sirius en el baile.  
  
Oh...cierto...-dijo él y se puso en puntas de pies para ver encima de la multitud y Padfoot lo imitó...entonces...llegaron...una pareja de un chico alto y una chica rubia con una gran sonrisa en la cara.  
  
O___ô...eh?-murmuró Sirius  
  
*____* c-como?-dijo James.  
  
Las chicas también vieron a la pareja, y exclamaron: ''REMUS LUPIN??!!''... y los chicos exclamaron: ''SOPHIE MULLER??!!''  
  
La extraña pareja se acercó y dijeron, los dos al mismo tiempo, cada uno a su grupo de amigos:  
  
-Hola....linda fiesta...ya vieron a mi pareja? Que sorpresa eh?-  
  
Y cada uno pensó para si mismo.  
  
Ling: contrólate, Ling....no le rompas la nariz a Lupin!..contrólate...así es....  
  
Padfoot: Moony es el Maestro de las cosas inoportunas.  
  
Lily: Ooch! como cayó TAN bajo como para venir con Lupin?  
  
Prongs: Vaya!...esto es extraño...digo...ella y el? Es como si de pronto los dragones se tomaran el control del Ministerio.  
  
-Ustedes están locos, lo siento, Lupin, (la verdad...no lo siento, pero no es el punto), yo te lo advertí-dijo Ling, ella levantó su brazo, juntó los dedos hasta que su mano se transformó en un puño, y lo dirigió hacia la nariz de Remus, cuando el peligroso puño de Ling, estaba a 2 centímetros de la cara de Remus, Sirius Black tomó el brazo de Ling deteniendo el golpe. Ling miró a Sirius con sus negros ojos bien abiertos y el chico miró a Ling. Ella bajó su brazo lentamente, sin que Sirius lo soltara, y sin dejar de mirarse atónitos. Los 6 chicos tenían la boca abierta, y cuando el brazo de Ling, al fin terminó de bajarse, Sirius la soltó y ella pestañó atónita, al igual que los otros 5 chicos.  
  
-Sirius, S-Sirius!-gritó Wormtail jadeando acercándose corriendo-T-Tiffany, tu pareja, se e-esta besand-do con el chico, ese de pelo pelirrojo...  
  
-On...Uh....si...yo...este....que bien...si..jem....gracias Wormtail....yo...gracias...- tartamudeó Sirius  
  
-Jem....yo...-dijo Ling y entonces vió a Dave que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos y hablaba de Quidditch con Luke Dikinson.-Bailemos, Dave?  
  
-claro!-le dijo Dave con entusiasmo a Ling.,que aún no se recobraba de su estado de shock (n/a: se escribe así o no?...:S)  
  
Cuando todas(os) se fueron, solo quedaron Padfoot y Prongs, James le dijo a su amigo preocupado:  
  
-Sirius, estás bien?-  
  
-Bueno...tu sabes...Remus y Muller...mhh....no son buena pareja y...  
  
James lo miró inquisitivamente.  
  
-Yo no quería que ''ella''le pegara a Moony-dijo Sirius  
  
-Sirius?-pregunto James casi sin paciencia  
  
-También crees que Tiffany no debió haber besado al pelirrojo?-preguntó Padfoot sin mucha esperanza  
  
-Padfoot! tu...tu...''la tocaste''-dijo Prongs sombríamente-tocaste a una de ''ellas''...Porque lo hiciste?  
  
-Er...instinto!?-dijo Sirius-no me detuve a pensarlo...  
  
-Vamos, amigo, falta poco para la copa contra Rawenclaw y no quiero que uno de mis golpeadores se esté poniendo chiflado!...  
  
-Bien...me controlaré amigo...lo juro-dijo Padfoot tomando un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
-Oye?! Que opinas si hacemos el ''Parcin's Princer'' contra Rawenclaw?- preguntó James-amigo? Padfoot?! Sirius??!! Tierra llamándote!!!!...-su amigo no contestaba, entonces James tomó aire para gritar con todas sus fuerzas...- BLACK!!!  
  
-Ah...que? Ah...sí, sí Quidditch...decías?-dijo él distraídamente. Estaba muy ocupado mirando a una chica de pelo negro para oír a Prongs.  
  
-Oooye, amigo...lo de que no quería que uno de mis golpeadores se estuviera volviendo chiflado, era cierto!-dijo James preocupado-que mirabas?  
  
-Eh?..yo?  
  
-A quien crees que le hablo entonces?-preguntó James con expresión severa  
  
-Je,je...yo...yo miraba...el...el...-dijo buscando con la mirada algo en el gran salón, entonces vió a el grupo de brujas que cantaba sobre un escenario-...el grupo musical, tu sabes, el que esta cantando!  
  
-Sirius?-preguntó James nada convencido  
  
-que?  
  
-Tu odias ''El Caldero Picante!''...me lo dijiste la semana pasada.  
  
-El que??!!-preguntó Sirius  
  
-EL GRUPO MUSICAL!!!-gritó James a Sirius apuntando el Grupo musical con la mano, mirando a su amigo.  
  
-Si...si...yo...yo miraba lo mal que cantaban...jem!-dijo Sirius tratando de parecer natural.  
  
-Oye, amigo...tenemos que hablar-dijo James preocupado a Sirius.  
  
.- Hay! Ya Prongs...no es para tanto, y además, estaré bien para la copa.  
  
Está bien amigo-dijo Prongs tomando algo de cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
-Hey! Prongs, contrólate con la Cerveza de Mantequilla...que lo de la otra vez...--puso una cara de ''no quiero recordarlo'' (James toma más Cerveza)- Hey! Dije que pararas con eso! –(y más) (n/a: no se preocupen, James no es alcohólico ni nada por el estilo!^_^)-  
  
-*AAAAhhhhhh!*- dijo James luego de un gran trago dejando la Cerveza en una mesa cercana.-no, * hic *, se repetirá lo de, * hic *, la otra vez, eso * hic *, fue una * hic * excepción (n/a: aunque no lo crean, esa parte la escribí cuando-curiosamente ¬¬- me vino hipo, haci que, cada hipo de James, esta escrito al mismo tiempo que el mio..... hic *) -Prongs!-fijo Sirius enfadado. Entonces Lily se acercó, y le dijo a Padfoot:  
  
-Hey! Que te pasó con Ling, Black...-Lily miró a James frunciendo el ceño- Y a el que le pasa?- dijo apuntándolo con la cabeza cuando James se abalanzaba peligrosamente, y justo en ese momento cayó al suelo.  
  
-Ash!-murmuro Padfoot- Evans?..podrías ayudarme?-Lily lo miró extrañada, como si no se le pasara por el vestíbulo de la mente ayudar a Prongs- AYUDAME A LEVANTAR A MI AMIGO DEL SUELO, QUIERES, EVANS?-le dijo Sirius lentamente, como esperando que así ella pudiera comprender lo que quería decir.  
  
-Porque?-preguntó ella  
  
-Porque no queremos que se quede allí toda la noche o si?-dijo Padfoot creyendo que le tomaban el pelo.  
  
-bueno...y porque no?  
  
-Solo ayúdame Evans!-gritó Sirius  
  
-Esta bien...esta bien... pero...tengo que tocarlo?  
  
Padfoot la miró inquisitivamente  
  
-Está bien....te ayudaré Black  
  
Entonces los 2 chicos llevaron a James a la sala común de Griffyndor y lo desplomaron en el sillón más cercano.  
  
-Puedo irme?-pregunto Lily y se limpió las manos en la túnica-Ash! Ahora tendré que lavar mi túnica también  
  
Prongs?! Prongs!?-la ignoró Sirius tratando de hacer que su amigo despertara  
  
-Arg...Padfoot? Dónde estoy?-preguntó James despertando -En la sala común de Griffyndor, compañero....se te paso la mano con la Cerveza de mantequilla y...  
  
-Lily? Eres Lily no?-preguntó James de repente mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Lily que se restregaba las manos en su túnica.  
  
-Si Potter eso te afecta?-dijo con desgano y de pronto abrió mas los ojos como si se diera cuanta de algo, luego su expresión de sorpresa cambió totalmente por una de enojo rotundo y gritó- DESDE CUANDO ME DICES LILY, POTTER!??????  
  
-Erh...tu...eres mas linda de lo que creí...yo...-dijo James  
  
-*__*QUE??!  
  
-Tú...tú...-dijo Prongs algo distante  
  
-''Demante decifus ''-lo interrumpió Padfoot apuntando a James con su varita, y de pronto Prongs se despertó completamente sobresaltado, como si lo despertaran con un una gran cantidad de agua helada de un largo y tranquilo sueño.  
  
-Me pasé con la Cerveza de nuevo...no?-preguntó James como ''sabiendo la respuesta''. Sirius asintió...  
  
-Y que hace Evans aquí?-preguntó mas extrañado desordenándose el pelo.  
  
-Black me obligó a ayudarle a traerte y yo me sentí patéticamente obligada a hacerlo.  
  
-Ahhh....er....yo,yo...te llamé Lily? -dijo James y se quedó pensando por unos segundos- ''Ugh''! (n/a: ''Ugh'' es como exclamación de asco...)  
  
-Si Potter...porque lo hiciste?!-preguntó Lily molesta  
  
-Yo....yo...no tengo ni la más mínima idea...-contestó James confuso.  
  
-Bueno...si me disculpan, Yo tengo que ir a CIERTO BAILE...así que...con permiso...tengo una pareja esperándome...-dijo Lily, se dio vuelta y salió por el agujero del retrato.  
  
Sirius y James se miraron  
  
-Hey! Amigo falta poco para la copa contra Rawenclaw y no quiero que mi capitán se este volviendo chiflado.-le dijo Sirius sarcástico  
  
-Ash!-exclamó James-Oye...? Le dije algo a Evans de que era...*__* Ugh!- Ohhh... Oh, amigo...sí... en que pensabas?-preguntó Sirius.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-*__* QUE??!!...y porque crees que te haya dicho eso...Lil?-preguntó Sophie  
  
-No tengo idea, amiga....no tengo idea...-dijo ella  
  
-Lil?-Ling la miró preocupada-no será que el... este...mmmh... no...no,no puede ser...no! Es imposible!-murmuró Ling, quizá volviendo a estar despreocupada, pero sus ojos negros seguían oscuros, siempre se ponían así cuando ella estaba preocupada.  
  
-Qué Ling? DIME!- suplicó Lily  
  
-No, Lil, No querrás saber es realmente estúpido...-Lily la miró.- y la verdad es que-Lily puso cara de asco-mejor no lo digas porque moriría del impacto  
  
-Es que... es que...no se...es tan....Ugh!-dijo Sophie  
  
-Lo sé-dijo Ling Es imposible... Lily y Po--...-tomó aire como para tratar de nuevo-Lily y Po---no podía, simplemente no podia decirlo!  
  
-Ni intentes decirlo Amiga...digo, es IMPOSIBLE-le dijo Sophie. Entonces las 3 se quedaron pensando y exclamaron juntas: ''Ugh!''  
  
-''Ugh!'' -fue lo mismo que exclamaron Moony, Prongs y Padfoot al pensar en Lily y James juntos.  
  
-Hey! Potter! Lupin! Black!!Juegan a la botellita?-les gritó un chico de 6° año de Griffyndor  
  
-CLARO!-le gritó Padfoot  
  
-P...pero..-intentó decir Moony  
  
-Vamos amigo! Acaso te da susto? Es solo un simple juego!-le dijo Prongs  
  
-P...pero yo...-intentó decir de nuevo Remus  
  
-Ya, si no quieres no juegas.-le dijo Padfoot- Prongs y tu no protestes, un beso con otra chica te hará olvidarte de Evans.  
  
-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- se rió James-Vamos, amigo...-dijo, y se sentaron en el circulo del juego. Entonces el chico que los había llamado empezó a hablar:  
  
-Bueno, yo,(Max), y mi amigo Rob, hemos organizado este juego como todos lo conocen pero con algunas pequeñas modificaciones.-hubo murmullos de entusiasmo de parte de los jugadores del circulo- ustedes, en vez de hacer girar la botella, la lanzaran el hechizo ''pichitus''-carcajada general-Y la botella girará hacia un chico (o chica) del gran salón. Luego ustedes lanzaran este dado –mostró un dado que había en su mano- Y este les indicará si deben besarlo(a), abrazarlo (a) bla...bla...bla...preguntas??  
  
-Apuntara a cualquier chico o chica, aunque ellos (as) no este en el circulo?-preguntó un chico de 4° año.  
  
-Sip...ese es un poco lo entretenido del juego-dijo Max-Ninguna otra pregunta??...no? entonces...A JUGAR!....lanzaré el hechizo a la botella y esta apuntará al primer jugador.- Entonces lanzó el hechizo y dijo con su varita-''pichitus''-carcajada general...y la botellita no apuntó a nada más y nada menos que a Padfoot, que sonrió. Tiró el Dado que apuntó la opción ''beso apasionado''(él volvió a sonreír).Apuntó la botella, lanzó el hechizo, y la botella apuntó a una chica de 5° año. Padfoot se acercó y le dio un gran beso, Sirius le dijo algo al oído, la chica le guiñó el ojo sonriendo y Padfoot volvió a su asiento.  
  
-Creo que me gusta este juego, eh Prongs?-le murmuró Sirius a James. El sonrió. La botella volvió a girar gracias al hechizo que le mando Max, (el chico organizador) y la botella apuntó a un chico de anteojos, este, lanzó el dado sin expresión alguna, como si no le impresionara que fuera su turno. El dado mostró la cara que decía "tomar su mano" , el chico lanzó el hechizo a la botella, la cual apuntó a Sophie Muller. El chico se acercó a ella (sin expresión en su rostro) y le ESTRECHÓ la mano, Sophie lo miró extrañado y se empezó a reír incontrolablemente, al igual que muchos de los que habían visto lo sucedido.  
  
Luego de que el chico de anteojos volviera a su asiento, la botella apuntó a Prongs. El sonrió y murmuró el hechizo. La botella apunto a Lily Evans ( n/a: Y pues a quien creían??).James miró a Sirius, y el puso una cara que quería decir "Y tu que quieres que haga con eso??" y luego tiró el dado, el cual cayó con la opción de "abrazala(o)" y se dirigió a Lily. El se acercó por detrás de ella, sin que Lily se diera cuenta, entonces la abrazó por detrás tiernamente (n/a: n__n).Y Lily gritó del susto y se desprendió de el como si fuera un escreguto de cola explosiva.  
  
-Qué pasa Evans?-dijo James-solo es el juego de la botella, que me a indicado que tengo que hacer esto-y se dio media vuelta y se fue.Lily estaba atónita y le gritó antes de que llegara al circulo:  
  
-POTTER!!!!POR LOS MISMÍSIMOS PODERES DE LA CONDENADA MÁGIA!-vociferó ella, y todo el gran comedor quedó en silencio por los gritos de Lily –NO PUEDO CREER SEMEJANTE DESCARO!! ALEJA TUS BISCOSAS, REPUGNANTES Y ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE MI!!!-  
  
-Ya, Evans!-dijo él desordenándose el pelo-solo fue un pequeño abrazo por un tonto jue...-  
  
-TIENES DETENTION TODA LA SEMANA-gritó otra vez ella  
  
-pero no hice nada malo-  
  
-TIENES DETENCION TODA LA SEMANA POR JUGAR JUEGOS NO AUTORIZADOS QUE MOLESTAN Y/O PERTURBAN A OTROS ESTUDIANTES!!-vociferó Lily, Ling, la miró con los ojos abiertos, y el pastel que iba a meterse en su boca, cayó al suelo.  
  
-Además no tienes derecho a castigarme-dijo James enfadado.  
  
-PARA TU INFORMACIÓN, POTTER, YO EN CAMBIO DE OTROS, SOY PREFECTA-gritó Lily más indignada que nunca.-Y POR OFENDERME ASÍ, SON 2 SEMANAS DE CASTIGO!!!- James se pasó las manos por su negro pelo y refunfuñó algo como "lo había olvidado"  
  
-Potter!-siguió ella un poco mas calmada- si vuelves a hacer eso con tu pelo, serán 2 meses de castigo  
  
James se dio vuelta para ir al circulo. Lily se volvió hacia sus amigas con los puños apretados y la cara del mismo color de su pelo y dijo.  
  
-Jem...lindo baile...no?...quieren cerveza de mantequilla??-  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Y bueno...les gustó o no? ojalá que si! Por favor, déjenme R.R!!!!!Una vez más saludos a Padfoot, Prongs Moony y la Iza.  
  
El siguiente cáp. Se lama La copa de Quidditch. Eso es todo los que le puedo decir....  
  
Prongs (m.o.s y c.m) 


	5. La Copa

Holas! Sorry x no escribir! No he tenido tiempo...con el colegio, los entrenamientos, Hogwarts...Este cáp va a ser más corto que todos (así creo) porque estaba muy largo....así que lo corté.(no quería demorarme más en subirlo... ^^)  
  
Bueno...ahí va el cáp5 Pronglet (m.o.s y c.m)  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
cap.5: La copa de Quidditch  
  
Pasó una semana después del baile, y James tenía la sensación de que se encontraba mucho más a menudo con Lily en los pasillos. También, cada vez que veía a una chica pelirroja o con ojos verdes, recordaba extrañamente a....LILY. Lo peor era que cada vez que se encontraban, Lily lo miraba con cara de odio. Esa mañana James se despertó eufórico. Ese día era la copa contra Ravenclaw. Sacó la Flecha Plateada (que en esos tiempos era la mejor escoba de carreras en el mundo mágico) de su baúl y se dirigió a la sala común de Griffyndor, donde se encontraban Moony, Padfoot y Wormtail.  
  
-Estoy muy nervioso.-le dijo Sirius a James temblando  
  
-Eso no importa! Solo me importa que lances bludgers a los Ravenclaws!-le dijo James guiñándole un ojo a Padfoot.  
  
Él sonrió. Tomaron desayuno junto a el equipo de Griffyndor. El equipo consistía en: 3 cazadores (Luke Dikinson, Dave Hood y Alison Tylor) 1 guardianA (Ling-Young Kinomoto) 2 golpeadores (Sirius Black y Annie Roberts) el buscador y capitán del equipo (James Potter) y una cucharadita de entusiasmo. (*n/a:...¬¬....je, lo siento, no pude evitar lo de la cucharadita de entusiasmo...n_n*)  
  
Lily y Sophie le desearon buena suerte a Ling cuando el equipo fue a los vestidores, entonces Ling le preguntó a James  
  
-Oye, Potter! Que te pasó la noche del baile?  
  
-Que?...ah...solo fue el juego de la botellita!-contestó el con desgano  
  
-O__ô..Umh...  
  
-Bueno..y a ti que te importa?-le preguntó James molesto a Ling  
  
-Nada! Yo solo pregunto!-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.-es que primero eso de "no sabia que eras tan linda Lily"-dijo como si imitara la voz de una rata afónica-y luego ese (ugh!) abrazo  
  
-¡¡SI ME SIGUES INTERROGANDO ASÍ TE GOLPEARÉ CON MI EACOBA HASTA QUE TE QUEDE EL CRÁNEO ABOLLADO!!-gritó molesto James  
  
-Oye Potty!-le dijo Ling burlándose pero al mismo tiempo en serio-una más y van a ser...Umh....10 veces que te rompo la nariz...AH! Y a Black 16!  
  
-Pero si yo no te he hecho nada!-protestó Sirius.  
  
-Claro que sí-dijo ella chasqueando la lengua  
  
-Qué?  
  
-El simple hecho de ser tú.-dijo Ling y aceleró el paso hacia los vestidores  
  
Luego de unos minutos todo el equipo se encontraba en los vestidores, listos y sentados, cuando James comienza a hablar:  
  
-Bueno-dijo paseándose de un lado a otro.-como supongo, espero y concluyo todos saben que hoy es la copa contra Rawenclaw  
  
-Júramelo...T__T-lo interrumpió Ling  
  
-jem, JEM!!!...como decía....hoy tenemos que estar más preparados que nunca. Recuerden NO hacer el Parcin's Princer hasta que yo se los indique.-suspiró- realmente este juego es muy importante para mí-luego, cambió su tono de voz a uno amenazador y dijo:-Si lo perdemos....LOS MATO!!!  
  
Todos se sobresaltaron, excepto Ling, que seguía tan relajada como siempre. Tomaron sus escobas y bajaron al campo para que empezara la copa. James y el capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw se estrecharan la mano. Mme. Hooch tocó el silbato y 14 escobas se elevaron .al igual que dos bludgers. La snitch, salió disparada hacia dos aros de Griffyndor hasta perderse y Mme. Hooch lanzó la quaffle. El partido empezó, lleno se vítores del público. James sobrevoló el campo haciendo una pirueta y unas 17 chicas cerca de Lily exclamaron: "Oh....","Ah.... (suspiro)", Sophie las miró con cara de asco y Lily también  
  
-No sé que le ven a él!-murmuró Sophie a Remus y Lily  
  
-Oye! Quizás lo odies, pero es mi amigo- dijo Moony levemente enfadado mientras Ling bloqueaba la Quaffle y la lanzaba a Dave Hood  
  
-Está bien- dijo Sophie, entonces ella, Remus y Lily gritaron y unos cuantos de Hufflepuff también lo hicieron al darse cuenta de que Alyson Tylor (una cazadora de Gryffindor) anotaba un tanto.  
  
Entonces, cuando una bludger se acercaba a James, Sirius la golpeó de una forma muy difícil. Unas 16 chicas, al lado de Sophie suspiraron o exclamaron "Es taan lindo...." Sophie y Lily entornaron los ojos  
  
Luego de unos 20 minutos la snitch no daba señales de vida siquiera. Pero eso tenía sus ventajas, ya que James –cómo no veía la snitch- podía controlar a sus jugadores, ya que era capitán. Siempre gritaba cosas cómo " tírala de la escoba, Hood!",ó" Tylor, el "SlopGritt Roll"....!"...etc...etc...El Parkin's Princer salió genial.(n/a: si quieres saber todas estas jugadas, están el ''Quidditch a Través de los Tiempos'')  
  
-Padfoot!! Haz el "bludger backbeat!",por la mismísima beep de Beep porque Beep!! Con BEEP (*n/a: las palabras de James han sido censuradas, ya que supongo que cerrarían mi cuenta si las doy a conocer...U.U*)-Gritó Prongs, todo el público se quedó en silencio mirándolo, y los 13 jugadores dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirar a James. Prongs se ruborizó ligeramente.  
  
-Potter! Contrólate! Le das mala reputación a tu casa!-gritó Mc Gonagall  
  
-20 puntos menos para Gryffindor!-gritó Mme. Hooch... (n/a: esta parte se la dedico a Prongs... ya que ella me ayudó a escribirla....)  
  
James, luego de ignorar todos los comentarios sobre sus-como el decía- "palabras inocentes",la vio. Allí brillando junto a los postes de Ravenclaw: la snitch. Prongs se lanzó en picada, el buscador de el otro equipo lo seguía a toda velocidad...solo un poco más....James estiró el brazo....casi la tenía....y entonces....la tomó.... James Potter tenía la snitch dorada en su mano.... Gryffindor había ganado la copa...él...él...no podía creerlo. Se oyeron vítores y aplausos del público. James sonrió como nunca en su vida. Lily abrazó a Sophie de la emoción y se puso a comentar un gol de Gryffindor con una chica de su derecha. Entonces Sophie se dio vuelta. Remus Lupin había estado observándola. Sus miradas se cruzaron y la chica sintió que una extraña sensación se apoderaba de ella, sabía, y aunque hubiera querido no hubiera podido escuchar, porque en ese instante sólo existía Remus, ahí estaban atados por una mirada de conexión infinita, podía saber lo que sentía él en ese minuto. Sophie sentía su corazón latiéndole fuerte, la sensación extraña no la dejaba sentir, Remus la había observado durante todo el partido, tenía que hacerlo, se veía tan linda. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, supo que en ella había algo muy especial, antes también lo sabía pero nunca había podido saber lo que era....y ahora, se daba cuenta de lo que él quería. Sophie hizo un ademán de acercarse, pero estaba indecisa, él la imitó, siempre mirándola, y ella a él. Se abrazaron. Sophie se apoyó en su hombro, mientras el la rodeaba con sus brazos. Ella se sintió bien, hay entre sus brazos. Remus sintió que ella era una tierna flor...SU flor, y ambos supieron que muy pronto habría problemas, pero no es importó...porque estaban juntos. Entonces se separaron, ninguno de los dos supieron exactamente porqué, pero se miraron a los ojos, sus rostros estaban cerca....se acercaron más y....  
  
*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Los Merodeadores estuvieron muy raros esa semana....como...  
  
-Cómo si escondieran algo, estoy segura....-dijo Ling en el almuerzo.  
  
-Bah! Son cosas de ellos, ya sé que es molesto, pero...qué nos importa... -exclamó Lily -Es que no sé....además Sophie-dijo dirigiéndose a So-tú también estás rara...  
  
-No sé porqué piensas eso!-se extrañó Sophie  
  
-Esque....no sé....-dijo Ling misteriosamente jugando con su cuchara- últimamente haz etado muy callada....como ausente...  
  
-Bah!-dijo Sophie-impresiones tuyas, Ling!  
  
-Ummh....no lo creo, So....yo también lo he notado.-dijo Lily con un tono de preocupación en su voz  
  
-Yo creo que pasó algo con "Su Remsie"  
  
-REMSIE??!!!  
  
-no lo había pensado-intervino Lily  
  
-Q...Qué?  
  
-Porqué no nos contaste?-preguntó exitada Ling-dónde? Cuándo? Porqué? CÓMO??!!  
  
-Eeeeeer....yo....-  
  
-Deja que la chica hable, Ling!-exclamó Lily.- Entonces, cuéntanos, So, que pasó?  
  
-Nada!-dijo ella  
  
-NADA!!!!??? Si,claro!  
  
-Está bien....si pasó algo....-susurró Sophie  
  
-LO SABÍA!!!!!!!!-gritó Ling-y...QUÉ!!!!!!!!!!???????????  
  
-Nada!  
  
-ASH!!! ESTA CHICA ES IMPOSIBLE!-exclamó Ling  
  
-Bah! No importa...algún día de estos nos lo dirá.-dijo Lily- oigan...alguna de las 2 podría ayudarme con el ensayo de la piedra lunar? Creo que eso de no entender lo de la piedra es algo de familia...si tengo un hijo tampoco podría entenderlo....ustedes saben, po...  
  
-Fue en la copa!-dijo repentinamente So interrumpiendo a Lily  
  
-cómo, Sophie?-preguntó Ling  
  
-En la copa, Remus y yo....nos besamos.-dijo ella por fin. -*___* QUÉ???????????!!!!!!!!!-exclamó Lily  
  
-Woooow....digo...wooow....-murmuró Ling  
  
-Ya sé que me odian!!!!-exclamó Sophie teatralmente  
  
-Qué?! Eres tú la que hecha a perder su vida amorosa, no yo!-exclamó Ling  
  
-Qué apoyo....-murmuró So  
  
*RIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGG *  
  
-Nos toca adivinación!!-excalmó Lily triste  
  
Las 3 chicas se pararon de sus asientos en el gran comedor para ir a su clase  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*AL FIN!!!!!!!!!!!! TERMINÉ DE ESCRIBIRLO NO PUEDO CREERLO!!!!!!!!!!!!...... el siguiente cáp se llama "PREDICCIONES"*  
  
es todo  
  
chao!!!!!!  
  
DEJEN R.R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
//  
  
\\  
  
//  
  
\\  
  
//  
  
\/ 


	6. Predicciones

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!ME LLERON R.R!no puedo creerlo!!!!!!!  
  
Níniel204ejej! Grax. X el R.R, hermanita!!Si, escribiré rápido....no te preocupes...  
  
Barbara-Chan: Grax! Q weno q te haya gustado lo de la botellita!!!jejeje! aquí lo actualizo, po...  
  
Lily-McGonagall: jjejejej!Q weno q te haya gustado! Sigue leyendo!  
  
Looony Moony: LO SUBO RÁPIDO LO JURO!! PERO NO ME HAGAS NADA, AMIGA!  
  
Miles: jajajajaj!Para lo de Lily/James falta muchísimo!!!!!! Pero paciencia q este fic es LARGO!!!!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cáp.6: PREDICCIONES  
  
Sophie era muy buena para adivinación...Y además esto le servía para los O.W.L.S , porque siempre sacaba "O"(Oundestanding) por lo tanto, Ling Y Lily la miraban con cara de odio, ya que Ling solo sacaba "T" (Troll) y Lily solo sacaba "A" (Aceptable). Cuándo las 3 amigas subieron por la puerta-trampa hacia el aula de adivinación,, se encontraron con su profesora, a la que le decían "Profesora..SF",ella estaba llena de pendientes y pulseras junto a la chimenea.  
  
-Las estaba esperando, pequeñas aprendices del ojo interior-les dijo apuntándoles una mesa para que se sentaran.  
  
Sophie sonrió, y Ling y Lily murmuraron algo que sonó como "impostora".  
  
-Hoy estudiaremos la bola de cristal.-dijo la Profesora.SF.-cada uno tome su copia de su libro "Los Misterios que Revela La Bola de Cristal y Cómo Ver Más Allá de Las Tinieblas".  
  
-Lily lanzó un bufido al escuchar el nombre del libro, mientras Ling soltó una carcajada ahogada. Sophie tomó la bola de cristal y comenzó a decir con los ojos cerrados:  
  
-Invoco a los espíritus para que me dejen ver dentro de su mundo del futuro.-  
  
Ling soltó la carcajada que había estado guardando y So la miró con severidad.  
  
-disculpa...sigue con eso, quieres?-se disculpó Ling  
  
-Bien....Ummmhh....dijo mirando la bola de cristal...Ummmh...veo....no estoy segura...AH!! Pero si allí está la corna...si... lily? Podrías buscar el significado de "Ciervo" en el libro, por favor?  
  
-Ummmh...Caballo....canario...Cuco?....Ah! aquí está...Ciervo...So? De que porte tiene la cornamenta?  
  
-Grande  
  
-Ajá...-dujo Lily.-ciervo: El tamaño de su cornamenta representa el grado de poder...mientras más grande, más poder,-"esto es obvio" pensó Lily-Destino brillante, talento, nobleza y autoridad. El ciervo siempre está rodeado por un halo de misterio. -Oh!-dijo Ling-que....que...que...Bi-bien-siguió entre bostezos  
  
Sophie parpadeó  
  
-Ves algo más?-preguntó ansiosa Lily  
  
-Deja ver...-dijo So-veo....un perro...negro  
  
Lily ojeó "Los Misterios que Revela La Bola de Cristal y Cómo Ver Más Allá de Las Tinieblas" y murmuró  
  
-Papa...pato...pirámide...pepino...Pepe Grillo???!!!!...ah! si: Perro...Perro: el color determina en que tiempo sucederá.-lily miró la lista de colores- negro...dice que sucede en este tiempo. El Peroro es fiel, amigable, y noble  
  
-Uuummmh...interesante....-murmuró Sophie, y siguió viendo la bola de Cristal.- veo un hombre....no....un lo...Un Hombre-lobo. Es café y grande.  
  
-Aquí está-dijo Lily- Hombre-Lobo: Inseguridad...miedo, poder y sabiduría....es todo.  
  
Sophie sonrió  
  
-VISTE UN HOMBRE LOBO Y SONRÍES?? PORQUE LO HACES?!-gritó Ling  
  
-Yo....no.....no sé....^^-dijo So confusa y luego volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo- veo también una rata...gris y pequeña.  
  
-Ajáp...eeeerh.. Rama...Risco...Rana...Raviole?Ah! si....Rata: Mentira, traición, pequeñez....insignificancia...y...ummh...engaño....cierto halo de soledad.  
  
-ajajajajaja!! Eso es cómo si describieran a Pettigrew!-se rió Ling  
  
-No seas mala con él... solo es algo raro...y traidor...y mala compañía...Pero no por eso debes tratarlo así!-exclamó Lily pensativa  
  
-Cómo van, chicas?-preguntó la Profesora al pasar a su lado. Ella vió las notas de las predicciones de Sophie y exclamó:-Querida señorita Muller! No había visto esto en años!  
  
-Qué pasa profesora? Que visión experimenta?-preguntó Sophie ansiosa.Lily lanzó un bufido y Ling bostezó descaradamente  
  
-usted....es una verdadera vidente....-dijo entrecortadamente la Profesora.SF  
  
-jejeje! Ya lo veo en la portada de "El Profeta": "SOPHIE MULLER, LA VIDENTE MÁS JOVEN EN 100 AÑOS, PARA CONSULTA, MANDAR LECHUZA A HOGWARTS, TORRE GRYFFINDOR, DORMITORIO DE LAS CHICAS...-se burló Ling  
  
Li! Esto es en serio!!!-la reprochó So  
  
-Bueno!-dijo Ling- entonces probemos: cuál será mi nota en mi O.W.L de adivinación?  
  
-T!!!!!!-gritó So  
  
-Bah!  
  
-Muy bien, clase! Todos un ensayo de 2 pergaminos de el mapa lunar y cómo este influye en la bola de Cristal.-dijo la Profesora  
  
-NO!!-excalmó Lily, y las 3 chicas se levantaron de la mesa...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cáp.6, terminado!!!ME VOY A DEMORAR EN SUBIR EL PRÓXIMO CÁP!  
  
I-PRONGLET (M.OS Y C.M) 


	7. Plan Perfecto

HOLAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ACÁ SUBO EL CÁP SIGUIENTE!!!!!!!!....este cáp también era más largo...pero como voy bajando en la lista...(n/a:.....;__;....)necesito cortar los cáps. Para subirlos más rápido. Lo que pasa, es que cuando salí de vacaciones...no tenía PC. Asiq escribí toda mi historia...A MANO!!!! Es por eso que me demoro tanto en subir los caps. Tengo que traspasarlos de mi cuaderno a mi PC.....U_U...T.T  
  
Isilion Pronglet. DEJEN R.R !!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S...saludos a Padfoot(looony moony)......Prongs(níniel204)....Gollum......Moony....Lamister...herms- malfoy...macxie-chan....barbara-chan.....miles......pero sobre todo a alguien, una chica muy especial...mi compatriota : LILY- MCGONAGALL !!!!!!!ELLA SE LEYÓ TODOS MIS FICS...Y ME DEJA R.R !!AL IGUAL QUE PADFOOT Y PRONGS !!!!LAS KERO, CHICAS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(n/a : pronglet comienza a llorar de la emocion, y lily-mcgonagall, Pad y Prongs la miran con cara extraña )^__~  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cáp.7....El plan...o....así parece....  
  
James Potter y Sirius Black tenían las cabezas muy juntas y cuchicheaban junto a Peter Pettigrew cosas que escribían en un pergamino y copiaban de un libro. Ling-Young los miraba y comentó a Lily y Sophie...  
  
- Esos tres no tienen caso... cuchichean cosas porque quieren ser el centro de atención- La verdad era que ella se moría por saber que era lo que cuchicheaban. Algo de lo que decían era:  
  
- No, Prongs, es aminules, no aminoles-  
  
- Gracias Padfoot-  
  
- Hey! Yo no sabía esto... para elegir, tienes que hacerlo en la luna menguante de un miércoles, y tienes que hacer algo muy parecido a la Occlumency- murmuró Sirius leyendo en un libro- Osea, tienes que pensar en blanco y dejar que el hechizo fluya, si estás tenso o nervioso podría ser- glup- mortal..  
  
-Odio la Occlumency-protestó Prongs en voz baja- si tengo un hijo creo que le costaría descomunalmente. Creo que es algo que se hereda. Padfoot, al parecer esa parte del proceso es la más difícil... mmh... si...  
  
- Ajá... déjame ver mi tarea del calendario lunar –dijo Sirius buscando algo en su mochila, luego sacó un pergamino arrugado, se aclaró la garganta y dijo- Ummmh... miércoles... luna menguante...miércoles, lo tengo! Miércoles de la 7 semana de este mes. –levantó la vista- ¿A qué semana de este mes estamos?  
  
-Principios de la segunda.. pero Sirius, ummmh... no quisiera ofenderte, pero no digamos que eres muy bueno para Astronomía...- comentó Prongs- la verdad, es que tu peor ramo es Astronimía  
  
- Bah!-murmuró Sirius  
  
- Déjame ver el mapa- pidió James, Sirius se la pasó y Prongs dijo, mirando la tarea de PAdfoot- Amigo, aquí dice que es la tercera semana...  
  
-Es igual- dijeron Peter y Sirius al mismo tiempo  
  
-Ummmh... vamos a tener que hacerlo la semana que vi...  
  
-Hola!!- les interrumpió una voz- les ayudo con el mapa?  
  
- no, Kinomoto- dijeron los tres amigos al unísono  
  
- bueno ese no es punto- siguió Ling- Potter, yo me preguntaba ... cuándo son las prácticas de Quidditch- dijo inclinandose lentamente para ver el pergamino de las notas de los merodeadores, y logró divisar algo que decía con letra clara: 1° luna menguantes, miércoles. Pensar en blanco, sino fatal. 2° "Libro Hechizos Aminules, más allá de tu varita y tu mente"  
  
Pero Ling no pudo seguir leyendo, ya que Sirius se echó descomunalmente, sin discreción, sobre la mesa donde estaba el pergamino, mirando hacia Ling y apoyando su cabeza en su mano, dijo apresuradamente:  
  
- Prácticas de Quidditch: Martes, Viernes y Domingos a las 5 PM- entonces sonrió nerviosamente, como a Ling "Vete, Kinomoto, vete"  
  
- Luna menguante, miércoles, pensar en blanco, sino fatal. Libro: "hechizos aminules, más allá de tu varita y tu mente"  
  
-eh? – preguntó Lily levantando la mirada de la tarea de adivinación  
  
- eso es lo que decía el pergamino de los idiotas-  
  
- y qué?- preguntó otra vez Lily  
  
- oye, conoces ese libro? Tu sabes, el que dije antes...-  
  
- Ve en la biblioteca...- respondió Lily, concentrada en su tarea  
  
- Pero, digo, osea, los merodeadores tuvieron que ir a la biblioteca para saber de ese libro.. y... oh Lily ellos tuvieron que ir a la biblioteca ... esto tiene que ser algo muy importantes para que ellos... tu sabes... "fueran"- murmuró Ling sombriamente  
  
- esta bien, amiga... ve a ver... ahora, te ruego que no me interrumpas- le dijo Lily sumiéndose en sus deberes  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
- Funcionará, oh si amiga, yo lo sé- dijo Ling sirviéndose papas en el almuerzo  
  
- Mira- le dijo Lily- ya sé que, bué... que tu... que las dos odiamos adivinación. Pero no tanto como para eso! Puedes ganarte una detención!- siguió Lily severamente- mi deber con prefecta es de...  
  
-Lily, lily, lily...-dijo Ling- todo funcionará, mira- siguió y se aclaró la garganta para leer un pergamino: "querida profesora: Ling-Young Kinomoto- leyó- no podrá presentarse a su clase ya que ha predecido su propia decapitación y ha sufrido un verdadero shock al ver su imagen sin cabeza, por lo que necesita recuperarse del impacto. Muchas gracias; Minerva McGonagall  
  
Ling! Acaso estás loca o qué?- exclamó Lily  
  
No te entiendo- comentó So- adivinación es genial, porqué no asistes??  
  
-Por dos cosas, So.1-NO HICE LA TAREA. y 2-...HAY EXAMES Y...NO ESTUDIÉ....^__~  
  
-Está bien...no te detendré....pero-dijo Lily  
  
-*_*que escucho??-preguntó Ling teatralmente dejando caer su cuchara-Lilyan Evans deja que una alumna Capee* clases???????  
  
-CÓMO QUE LILYAN...EH?-gritó Lily  
  
--No importa...no asistiré a adivinación...So? Podrías pasarle la nota a la Profesora?....por favor?  
  
-Claro  
  
****RRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!****  
  
-Bueno...me voy...-dijo Ling naturalmente parándose de su silla y saliendo por la puerta del gran salón  
  
Lily y Sophie se miraron  
  
-De veras se fue....-dijo sorprendida Lily  
  
-no te sorprendas....eso es natural en ella...-le dijo Sophie-vamos, Lil....llegaremos tarde a clases!!-exclamó su amiga rubia, tomando a Lily por el brazo y llevándola al aula de adivinación.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*Capee- (de Capear)( Capear clases: Escaparse de clases...Evadir clases...NO ASISTIR A UNA CLASE SIN AUTORIZACION....ustedes me entienden...no?  
  
JEJEJEJEJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Les gustó????? Ajalá q sip!!!!!! DEJEN R.R!!!!!!!!!!!!! (confió en ti, que te estás leyendo mi humilde fic.)  
  
Isilion-Pronglet  
  
(m.o.s y c.m) 


	8. Un Miércoles, una Luna Menguante

Sin más rodeos....QUE EMPIECE EL CÁPITULO!!!!!!!!!!( Y GRAX. X LOS R.R! SIGAN ASÍ!)  
  
ISILION-PRONGLET(M. O. S Y C. M)  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Cáp.8: Miercoles, luna menguante...C-P-R  
  
Ling-Young se encontraba vagando por los corredores de Hogwarts, luego de entregarle la justificación falsa a Sophie. "al parecer todo salió bien..." pensó ella. Entonces, cuando dobló a una esquina, oyó unas voces(n/a: unas lindas, dulces y tiernas voces, por sierto.....^.^...T.T), que venían en alguna aula del pasillo...  
  
-Ajá...si, pensar en blanco, y si no...fatal.  
  
-te lo repito: O-D-I-O L-A O-C-C-L-U-M-E-N-C-Y!  
  
Ling sonrió. Era obvio que eran Potter y Black. Además ella había leído eso, en las notas que habían escrito hace unos días, Volvió a sonreír. Sólo escucharía si conversación, y si podía, ver que era exactamente lo que esos idiotas tramaban. Entonces escuchó otra voz, pero esta era chillona, diferente a las otras...esta voz dijo:  
  
-Es el de la derecha, Prongs...  
  
"Pettigrew... siempre con ellos...una verdadera rata..." pensó Ling molesta. Decidió acercarse a la puerta del aula de donde venían las voces. Se acercó un poco. Las voces se hacían más claras.  
  
-con "A" Wormtail!!!!!! Aprende a escribir se una buena vez.  
  
Ling se acercó más, y no pudo resistirse...y...abrió un poco la puerta. Un hilo de luz salió iluminando un poco el corredor. Ling asomó la cabeza; se veían 3 siluetas, dos altas y una pequeña, a una de las altas de le notaba un pelo desordenado, y a la otra un libro en sus manos, Ling abrió un poco más la puerta, y pudo ver las siluetas, ahora si estaba segura. Eran Black, Potter y Pettigrew. Vio también una pizarra. Pero no pudo apreciar lo que estaba escrito en ella.  
  
- Busca en la página doce, Padfoot...  
  
Sólo tenía que ver lo que decía la pizarra para poder saber que era lo que esos lunáticos planeaban. Entonces Ling escuchó pasos. Pensó en algo desesperadamente, y lo único que pensó fue entrar al aula que espiaba.  
  
Los tres chicos se voltearon cuando la puerta chirrió al abrirse. Pero no vieron a Ling, ya que ella se escondió tras un escritorio justo a tiempo.  
  
-qué fue eso?-preguntó Prongs  
  
-Yo creo que una lechuza...-dijo Wormtail  
  
-Una lechuza aquí?-preguntó James  
  
-Ash! No importa! Sigamos, si?-dijo Sirius  
  
Ling suspiró...se había salvado por poco... La chica nunca estuvo tan agradecida de aprender reflejos en Quidditch. Entonces Ling vio la capa invisible de Prongs; sobre el escritorio donde ella estaba escondida. No lo pensó dos veces, la tomó y se la puso. Justo en ese minuto los pasos se hacían más claros y una mano abrió la puerta.  
  
Era Remus Lupin.  
  
-Moony!!!-exclamó James a Remus cuando él abrió la puerta.  
  
-Me querían decir algo? Porqué me llamaron? Estaba en adivinación...y ustedes también deberían estarlo! debería castigarlos por esto!  
  
-Remus... si nos delatas.....también te delatarías a ti..-le dijo Sirius  
  
-eh?  
  
-TU TAMPOCO ESTÁS EN CLASES!!!!!-  
  
-buen punto....-dijo él-en fin...para que me llamaban?  
  
-bien. Recuerdas la idea que te dijimos hace algún tiempo?-preguntó Padfoot  
  
-ummmmmh...han tenido muchas ideas.-dijo Moony  
  
-cómo no recuerdas??-lo reprochó James  
  
-Errrh....T.T  
  
-La idea que tuvimos hace dos años!!-gritó Sirius  
  
-este...  
  
-RATA CIERVO PERRO!-le gritó James a Moony chasqueando los dedos al frente de sus ojos-despierta!!!!!!!!!Tierra llamando a Remus!  
  
Ling frunció el entrecejo... RATA CIERVO PERRO...porqué se le hacían tan conocidos esos animales?  
  
-no pensarán realmente hacerlo o sí?-les preguntó preocupado Moony  
  
-la verdad sí-dijo Wormtail  
  
-p...pero esto puede ser fatal!  
  
-Somos buenos magos, Moony...-le dijo Padfoot.-excepto Wormatail. Pero el es caso perdido... no podemos hacer nada al respecto, si muere en el intento...morirá...que vamos a hacerle?  
  
Wormtail rió  
  
Ling caminó con cuidado hacia los merodeadores, y se acercó a la pizarra, la chica frunció el ceño, no entendía nada de lo que decía en ella:  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
| 7**564,sogaminap. |  
  
LuNa M.M-+x¬  
| |  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Qué significaba todo aquello? Ling no lo sabía, pero sí sabía que eso tenía que ser algo importante, si no...para que escribirlo en clave?....o...no era clave?....Los pensamientos de Ling fueron interrumpidos por la conversación de los Merodeadores.  
  
-El miércoles, Moony! A las 10:30 pm,, en el sauce, NO FALTES.-le dijo Sirius  
  
-Pero son ustedes los que harán esto, no yo...-dijo Moony molesto-no tengo necesidad de ir!  
  
-Sin quejas, vas y vas.-dijo James.  
  
Los 4 chicos salieron por la puerta del aula. Pasaron unos segundos, y Prongs entró al aula diciendo:  
  
-dónde rayos está mi cara invisible??  
  
Ling quedó petrificada. Se escondió tras un armario y se sacó la capa de James arrojándola descaradamente hacia la cara de Prongs  
  
-*HEY!* qué fue eso?...bueno...tengo mi capa, así que no importa!^_^-murmuró pensativo el chico y borró la pizarra. Hecho esto, salió del aula. Ling suspiró agitada. Esperó un momento y salió del aula.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
(n/a: lo que viene a continuación será un gran alivio y una gran alegría también para los lectores de éste fic...^.^//Esta parte la tengo escrita desde antes que empezara con el fic. Con esto me guío. Y con otras partes que también las tengo escritas!...bueno...no los hago esperar mas... )  
  
James estaba tendido en su cama ador celada con las manos bajo la nuca, pensando. Recordando la final de Quidditch y que gran parte de la victoria fue suya, ya que era el capitán, Recordó los aplausos y aclamaciones de los Gryffindor cuando recibió la copa y entre el público vislumbró en su imaginación a Remus y Peter que aplaudían más arriba vio un cabello rojo y unos llamativos ojos verdes. Lily Evans...James parpadeó, porqué incluir a Evans tan claramente en su fantasía? Lily Evans... nunca se había dado cuenta de que tenia el pelo rojo oscuro...un lindo pelo rojo oscuro, por cierto..."James!"-se reprochó a si mismo-"deja de pensar en ella; que es lo que te pasa?tu la odias!!"...."de todos modos...era prefecta..."..."James!!"-pensó enojado consigo mismo."no pienses en ella"...."porqué pienso tanto en ella?...sólo hay una razón para pensar así en ella...nah!...es imposible...digo...auque de veras yo..yo...LA AME?!?!?O.o...*_________*." Mientras se percató de esto saltó y se pegó en la cabeza con uno de los palos de la cama ador celada. Sacudió la cabeza y corrió escaleras abajo para buscar un consejo de Moony  
  
-Moony...Moony!!!MOONY!!!!.lo llamó James  
  
-Que te pasa. Prongs?-preguntó Remus amablemente  
  
-Qué hace uno cuando está enamorado?  
  
-Rezar para que la persona de la cual estas enamorada te ame también?  
  
-Ummmh...voy a estar en la habitación rezando. No me interrumpan  
  
-James!?  
  
-Qué?  
  
-Estás enamorado?  
  
-SIP!^_^  
  
-O.o...nunca lo pensé de ti. Quién es la afortunada?-preguntó Moony curioso  
  
-Lily!  
  
-Lily?...la conozco?...no conozco a ninguna Lily-dijo Remus pensativo  
  
-¬¬EVANS!  
  
-EVANS??!!!....bueno...no es mala chica...-opinó Moony  
  
-SIP! Es linda, lista, inteligente, amable, gen...-comenzó a decir Prongs  
  
-James...cómo decirtelo?...ayer la odiabas y hoy la amas...  
  
-ajá. Me di cuenta de que... LA AMO CON TODO MI SER!  
  
-De qué hablan, chicos?-preguntó Sirius que se acercaba  
  
-Me enamoré de una chica!!!-le dijo James dando pequeños saltitos de alegría  
  
-O__ô...quien es?  
  
-Lily  
  
-Ummmmmh...Lily...Lily...Lily...de qué casa es? No recuerdo a ninguna Lily...-murmuró pensativo Padfoot  
  
-EVANS!!!¬¬  
  
-TE HAS VUELTO LOCO POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, PRONGS??? QUÉ TE CREES?? ESTÁS MÁS LOCO QUÉ UN ELFO DOMÉSTICO!!!!  
  
-;__; creí que me entenderías.-sollozó Prongs  
  
-Luego conversamos eso...saben que día es hoy, chicos?-dijo Sirius  
  
-Miercoles...-dijo Moony  
  
-Y qué hora es?-preguntó otra vez Sirius  
  
-10:30!!!!-gritó James percatándose  
  
Los tres chicos corrieron, seguidos por Wormtail, con la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Ling-Young Kinomoto, Sophie Muller y Lily Evans estaban escondidas cerca del sauce boxeadora a las 10:30  
  
-Ling....estas segura de que era hoy, aquí y a esta hora??!!-preguntó Lily por vez millón  
  
-SI LILY  
  
-Tengo frio-dijo Sophie  
  
-Mira!-dijo Ling apuntando a cuatros chicos que se sacaban una capa invisible  
  
-SSSSH!!  
  
-Son ellos, Potter, Black, Pettigrew y Lupin (Remus para ti, Sophie)-dijo Lily  
  
Remus sacó un libro de su capa y comenzó a recitar un hechizo con la varita levantada. Sirius, Pettigrew y James cerraron los ojos y pensaron en blanco. Luego de algunos minutos, Ling, Lily y Sophie ya se estaban cansando de esperar a que pasara algo. Luego, subitamente, Sirius se convirtió en un gran perro negro, parecido al grim, James en un ciervo con una gran cornamenta, y Pettigrew en una rata gris.  
  
-Rata, ciervo perro...-murmuró Ling espantada  
  
-Sophie...?-preguntó Lily a la chica  
  
Sophie miraba a los Merodeadores sin habla. No podía decir nada. No podía ni siquiera moverse. Ella había predecido esto en adivinación.  
  
-Vamos, Sophie....-le dijo Ling agarrando del brazo a Sophie-vamos...  
  
Las tres chicas corrieron hacia el castillo, pasmadas de lo que habían visto. No podian creerlo. No querían creerlo:  
  
°°Los merodeadores se habían hecho animagos°°  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Les gustó?? Jajajaja!!! Ojalá que sí!!!!!!!!................  
  
DEJEN R.R!!!!!!!! Isilion-Pronglet (m.o.s y c.m)  
  
//  
  
\\  
  
//  
  
\\  
  
\/ 


	9. ¡Sorpresa!

Holas!!!oigan... saben algo? Creo q tengo q poner Disclaime, les explico... lo que pasa, es que mi hermana Prongs (níniel204) soñó que me demandaban por no ponerlo...y...NO QUIERO QUE ME PASE ESO!!!!!!!!...así q...lo haré ahora....  
  
DISCLAIME: LOS PERSONAJES DE JAMES, SIRIUS, REMUS, LILY, MCGONAGALL, HOOCH, BINNS, PETTIGREW ETC. ETC....NO ME PERTENECEN; SON DE J.K.ROWLING!!YO SOLO LOS USO EN MIS FICS...  
  
Creen que bastará con eso? OJALÁ Q SI!! (y ojalá que los sueños de mi hermana no se hagan realidad...U_U...)  
  
Y gracias por los RR!!!!!!!!!! Me han llegado muchos!!!!!!!!!sigan así!!!!!! - *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Sophie....Sophie!...Sophie!!!SOPHIE!!!!-dijo Ling cada vez más fuerte cuando llegaron a la habitación de las chicas luego de ver a los Merodeadores. Pero Sophie no contestaba. Estaba como en una especie de shock. No pestañaba, y estaba sentada, rígida, sin moverse. Ling insistía, pero ella no se movía si quiera.  
  
-Sophie...estás bien?-preguntó preocupada Lily  
  
-Y-...y-yo...-tartamudeó Sophie  
  
-le diremos esto a alguien??-preguntó angustiada Ling.-ustedes saben...lo de...CIERVO PERRO RATA....???  
  
-No lo sé, Li...no lo sé U.U-se lamentó Lily  
  
-Ummmh....SOPHIE POR LA MISMÍSIMA BEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!DI ALGO!!!!!!!!!-dijo desesperada Ling casi gritando.  
  
-Ling?! Primero: no grites!...Hay chicas aquí que duermen. Y segundo-dijo Lily girando su cabeza hacia nosotros.-menos mal que hay censura para los lectores de fics...porque creo que no les hubiera gustado escuchar la palabrota que dijiste!  
  
-cual palabrota??te refieres a BEEEEP????-preguntó Ling irónica  
  
-ALMOHADAS Y ALMOHADONES, LING!!QUE FUE ESA PALABROTA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!?- exclamó Sophie despertando de su "trance".  
  
-jejeje! Sabía que eso funcionaria ^-^-dijo Ling con cierto aire de suficiencia.  
  
-T.T  
  
-oigan...pero hablando en serio...que hacemos con lo que vimos? Se lo decimos a McGonagall? O a Dumbledore?...o a alguien?-preguntó Sophie  
  
-No lo sé....podría ser una buena venganza por todas las tonterías que nos han hecho...-dijo pensativa Ling  
  
-No!!! Ling?! qué te hemos dicho sobre la venganza?-preguntó Sophie.  
  
-deja de mandarme, Sophie!-exclamó enfadada Ling  
  
-No, Li, yo creo que Sophie tiene razón. No debemos decírselo a nadie, al menos no por venganza. Lo que sí sé es que ningún chico debe saberlo. Se armaría un gran alboroto si se lo decimos a algún alumno.  
  
-Yo opino que debemos decírselo a alguien, Lily! Esto no debe pasar...chicos convirtiéndose en animagos por ahí....eso es muy peligroso,...no sé...creo que debemos decírselo a Mcgonagall....-opinó Ling molesta-...y Lily, creo que tú no tienes la razón, si?  
  
-Vamos chicas! no peleemos...no ahora.-dijo Sophie preocupada  
  
-YO NO ESTOY PELEANDO CON NADIE, SO.-dijo Ling levantando la voz.  
  
-Vamos, Ling! Sabes muy bien que estás peleando con Lily.-dijo Sophie  
  
-Lily?...Lily? sabes algo?-dijo Ling mirando a Lily y luego, seria, miró a Sophie diciendo.-no conozco a ninguna Lily...  
  
La chica ojiverde quedó petrificada, y Sophie también, Ling se dio vuelta y dijo:  
  
-tengo sueño, Sophie, me voy a la cama.-y dicho eso, se metió en su cama y cerró las cortinas.  
  
Sophie no dejaba de mirar la cama de Ling, cuando Lily le dijo:  
  
-ya se le pasará, So...ya se le pasará.. en la mañana no recordará nada.  
  
Y las dos chicas se fueron a sus camas.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*yea marauders!!!-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Funcionó, Monny...realmente funcionó........-murmuró James al llegar al dormitorio de los chicos.  
  
-SI!!!^.^  
  
-es tan genial! si lo piensas así: SOY UN PERRO!-dijo Sirius  
  
-Y yo una rata..._-dijo molesto Pettigrew (n/a: SI!!ERES UNA RATA, MUGRIENTO MOHO CON PATAS!!!!!!!)  
  
-....yo un lobo...ja—ja--- dijo sarcástico Moony  
  
-No te deprimas, Remus esto lo hicimos por ti.-dijo James  
  
-si...-dijo pensativo-gracias!^.^  
  
-Oye, James? esto no lo debe saber nadie, cierto James? verdad Prongs? De veritas , de veritas?-dijo Pettigrew saltando -claro que no, Wormtail-dijo James con desgano  
  
-^.^  
  
-Oye, Prongs, me puedes contar ahora que fue lo que pasó con Evans?- preguntó Padfoot  
  
-Mañana, Sirius...mañana-dijo James  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*yea marauders!!!-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A la mañana siguiente Lily se despertó en su cama. Miró hacia la cama se Ling, pero esta estaba vacía. Miró a la de Sophie y también lo estaba. Lily caminó hacia la puerta para ir a tomar desayuno, y luego recordó que estaba en pijama...así que se cambió. Cuando ya estaba vestida... bajó a desayunar.  
  
En la mesa de Gryffindor se encontró con Sophie. Ella estaba allí sentada, sola. Al otro lado de la mesa estaba Ling conversando con Dave y Luke animadamente. Luego, Ling miró a Lily. O al menos eso le pareció a la pelirroja, porque luego Ling giró la cabeza tan rápidamente que Lily se preguntaba cómo no se había lesionado el cuello. Lily se dirigió a Sophie sin dejar de mirar a Ling.  
  
-Hola, Lily...es tarde! –le dijo Sophie  
  
-Lo sé...casi no pude dormir pensando si Ling seguía enojada...  
  
-Lily...  
  
-sñif  
  
-bien...-dijo Sophie parándose- arreglaré todo entre ustedes YA NO SOPORTO ESTAR EN EL MEDIO DE ESTO!!!!!  
  
-NO!! SOPHIE!-exclamó Lily  
  
-No me detengas...-dijo la rubia caminando hacia Ling  
  
*  
  
-Ling!-dijo Sophie  
  
-Qué?!-preguntó Ling-estoy hablando de Quidditch ahora, So!  
  
-Por qué peleas con Lily?  
  
-Y sigues con eso, Sophie te lo repito: NO CONOZCO NINGUNA LILY!-dijo Ling  
  
-No tienes caso-le dijo Sophie dándose vuelta para ir con Lily  
  
*  
  
-No funcionó...es una loca-le dijo Sophie a Lily  
  
- ya me lo esperaba...-dijo Lily  
  
*********RRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGG*********  
  
-bien-dijo Lily.-a clase. Y parándose, las dos amigas se dirigieron a Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas  
  
Las chicas se encaminaron hacia las puertas del castillo para salir a su clase. Ling estaba tras ellas, y caminaba con Dave y Luke. Cuando todos los Gryffindor y Slytherin (Slytherin tenía la clase con ellos!^.^) Los merodeadores cruzaron la mirada con la típica pandilla de los Slytherin que consistía en:  
  
Severus Snape (al que llamaremos Snivellus)  
  
Bellatrix Black (que en el futuro conoceremos como BELLATRIX LESTRANGE)  
  
Rabastan Lestrange (hermano de Rodolphus)  
  
Wilkes  
  
Narcisa Black (que en el futuro conoceremos como NARCISA MALFOY)  
  
Esta pandilla tenía más integrantes como Lucius Malfoy, Avery, Evan Rosier, Rodolphus Lestrange (que en el futuro es el esposo de Bellatrix) pero ellos no estaban en ese curso (eran mayores) pero uno solía encontrarse en los pasillos con estos extraños aficionados a las artes oscuras...Siempre cuchichiando algo de avanzadas clases de pociones o murmurando algo sobre los Gryffindor. Ellos se hacían llama a si mismos D.E, pero nadie sabía por que...  
  
-...bueno...Cómo iba? Ah! sí!... Los merodeadores cruzaron la mirada con los D.E. (o por lo menos con los de su curso del D.E) y Sirius no pudo resistir la tentación...  
  
-HOLA SNIVELLUS-dijo Padfoot  
  
-Púdrete Black-dijo Snape  
  
-Si no te callas te las verás conmigo, primito-dijo Bellatrix  
  
- O__ô...Muero del susto...-soltó James  
  
-Me estás provocando, Potter!-dijo Narcisa  
  
-PUES SI, TE PROBOCO, TIBURÓN!!-dijo James  
  
-Por qué tiburón, James?-preguntó Moony  
  
-Por su nariz!  
  
-SE ACABÓ!!!! TU TE LA BUSCASTE POTTER!-dijeron Wilkes y Bellatrix al mismo tiempo. Justo en ese momento Bellatrix y Wilkes mandaron un hechizo a James y Sirius...y Padfoot y Prongs enviaron uno a Bellatrix y Wilkes. El problema fue...que ninguno le acertó a ninguno...así que nadie salió herido. Justo en ese momento el profesor llegó. James, Sirius, Moony, Wormtail y los D.E se miraron con furia.  
  
\\\\\***************INTERUMPIMOS LOVE N' HATE PARA UN PEQUEÑO AVISO( EL QUE SEPA LO QUE SIGNIFICA C.P.R (DEL OTRO CAPITULO, EN EL TITULO) MANDE UN R.R DICIENDO SU RESPUESTA...Y LO MISMO CON D.E//Padfoot y Prongs no cuentan...ellas si lo saben! (n/a no te ilusiones, Pad!)//EL QUE GANE....PUES...ESTE...:$...SE GANA...UMMMH...ESTE...UNA PEQUEÑA ESCENA, EN MI FIC...LA (O ÉL) QUE GANE SALDRÁ EN UNA ESCENA DE MI FIC LANZANDOLE UN HECHIZO A SNAPE...( si resulta que tu no odias a Snape...le lanzarás el hechizo a Malfoy...y si no...bueno...la (o él) que gana le mando un mail...y me dicen a quien odian...para lanzarle el hechizo!)***************//////  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
***************RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!**********  
  
Todos los estudiantes se daban vuelta para irse al castillo, cuando el profesor les pidió a Sirius y a Ling que le ayudaran con unos animales que habían estudiado esa clase. Ling y Sirius se miraron con odio y fueron a ayudar a su profesor. Lo ayudaron, y cuando ya terminaron el Profe les dijo:  
  
-ya pueden irse, chicos muchas gracias.-  
  
Ling y Sirius fueron caminando juntos hacia el castillo...cuando oyen unos ladridos...unos gruñidos...unos aullidos tras ellos. Los chicos se miraron alarmados y miraron hacia atrás...era el hosco perro del Profesor...y...el perro...cómo decirlo? MORDIA FUERTE!...y... NO los estaba mirando con una cara muy linda...Ling y Sirius se miraron y gritaron juntos:  
  
-AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!CORRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-y los chicos corrieron, perseguidos por el hosco perro del profesor...Entonces, cómo por instinto los dos chicos subieron a un árbol. Ling y el chico se miraron...Se acercaron un poco...Se miraban con ojos penetrantes...Las dos miradas estaban en una especie de conexión...la cual no podían romper... pero ninguno quería romperla tampoco...se sentían tan bien allí...juntos...mirándose...y entonces...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*yea marauders!!!-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Ling está muy rara...no crees, Lily?-preguntó Sophie  
  
-Pues claro! ESTA PELEADA CON NOSOTRAS!-  
  
-no me refiero a eso, idiota!-dijo Sophie-está muuuuuy rara...te has fijado que antes se juntaba con Luke y Dave?-dijo Sophie  
  
-Sí...  
  
-bien...-siguió ella-pues ahora esta sola...no se junta con nadie...  
  
-Bien. No se supone que deberías saberlo?-preguntó Lily -O__ô  
  
-ERES VIDENTE, NIÑA!-gritó Lily riendo  
  
-....  
  
-Bien. Y a ti te afecta Como está Ling o no?-preguntó Lily  
  
-Pues...-pensó Sophie  
  
Las chicas conversaban en la sala común de Gryffindor. Estaban sentadas "haciendo los deberes", pero el problema era que Sophie siempre interrumpía a Lily.  
  
-Chicas....-dijo Ling acercándose  
  
-NO QUE ESTABAS PELEADA CON NOSOTRAS? EH? EH? CONTESTA, LING! ES ESO CIERTO? EH? POR QUE DE PRONTO LLEGAS Y TE NOS ACERCAS!!!!-gritó Lily, y de pronto abrazó a Ling y dijo- PERDONAME AMIGA! ME PERDONAS?! YO NO TENGO IDEA DE QUE ME DISCULPO, PERO SOLO ES POR QUE NO QUIERO QUE NOS PELEEMOS!!¡¡TE QUIERO AMIGA!!  
  
-YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO, AMIGA! VENÍA A DISCULPARME! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON!  
  
Las dos chicas comenzaron a llorar desconsoladas abrazadas la una a la otra. Sophie las miraba extrañada y luego las abrazó también.  
  
}}}{{{  
  
-Tengo algo que contarles!-dijo Ling cuando ya estaban sentadas cerca del fuego.  
  
-Dinos.-dijo Sophie  
  
-SUELTALO, AMIGA!-le espetó Lily  
  
-bien..-la chica tomó aire- ME BESÉ CON BLACK!  
  
-*_____________________________*  
  
-O_____________________________________________O  
  
-bueno....por lo menos fui directa.-dijo Ling  
  
-así eres tú...-dijo Lily  
  
-bueno....y tu que opinas de esto, Lily-preguntó Ling  
  
-Ummh...bueno...está...raro, no?  
  
-y tú, Sophie?-preguntó Ling  
  
Sophie: O_____________________________________________O  
  
-ummmh....Sophie?-preguntó Ling  
  
-Creo que se ha quedado sin habla....  
  
-Ah...  
  
-Es extraño....como pasó Ling? lo de...eso?-preguntó Lily  
  
-Bueno....recuerdas que el profesor....-comenzó a contar Ling  
  
Ling le contó todo a Lily. No era una historia muy larga...pero Lily escuchó con atención.  
  
-...y eso fue lo que pasó...-terminó Ling luego de contar todo  
  
-Bien...sigue siendo extraño...-dijo Lily  
  
-si...oye! Sophie está muy callada...  
  
Sophie estás bien?-preguntaron las dos chicas  
  
Sophie: O_____________________________________________O  
  
-jajajaj...luego saldrá de su trance-dijo Lily  
  
-Sí... oye Lily! Creo que estas sola!-dijo Ling riéndose  
  
-A que te refieres?-preguntó ella extrañada  
  
-Sophie con Remus...Yo con Black (o por lo menos por ahí va la cosa)...tu estás sola amiga! Potter está solo! jajajajaj-la molestó Ling riendo  
  
-TONTA! No molestes, bueno?-dijo Lily  
  
-LILY Y PO...-gritó Ling, pero no pudo terminar, por que Lily le tapó la boca con su mano. Las dos chicas rieron y vieron a Sophie.  
  
-Crees que esté bien?-preguntó Ling  
  
-No lo sé...-dijo Lily preocupada-...Sophie?  
  
Sophie: O_____________________________________________O  
  
-bueno...no puede ser nada grabe....cierto?-preguntó Lily  
  
-nah!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*yea marauders!!!-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Hola, Sirius...-dijo James cuando Sirius llagó al dormitorio.-listo para mañana?  
  
-ma...mañana?-preguntó Padfoot distraído  
  
-LUNA LLENA!-le espetó Moony  
  
-cla...claro! cómo olvidarlo?  
  
-bien....estás raro...conozco esa expresión...-dijo Moony  
  
-no es nada-exclamó Sirius  
  
-Te besaste con una chica!-dijo James  
  
-nah! no...no! para nada!-dijo Pad  
  
-te conozco desde que tenías once!-dijo James.-: TE BESASTE CON UNA CHICA!  
  
-bien....por que ocultarlo?-dijo Sirius.-sí...me besé con una chica  
  
-Y quién?-preguntó Wormtail  
  
-"Otomonik"...-dijo Sirius y sin decir nada más....salió de la sala común.  
  
-ummmh....alguien conoce a "Otomonik"- preguntó James  
  
-Sip...yo sí...-dijo Moony con los ojos abiertos...  
  
-Ti...tienes razón...O.o-dijo James dándose cuenta  
  
-alguien puede explicar? Yo no la conozco!.-dijo Wormtail  
  
-si la conoces!-dijeron Moony y James y se fueron a los dormitorios dejando a Wormtail confuso.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
bien...para el que no captó la idea de "OTOMONIK"...véanlo al revés, SI QUERIDO LECTOR! OTOMONIK al revés es KINOMOTO! ( y para el que anda medio Chocha hoy...Ling-Young KINOMOTO!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Bien....recuerden que tienen que mandar r.r....  
  
****EN MAYO NO VOY A ESCRIBIR! TENGO DEMACIADAS COSAS QUE HACER....SOBRE TODO EN MAYO!! (padfoot y Prongs...saben a que me refiero y.... VIVA LA ALIANZA AMARILLA!!!!) Y NO SUBO NI ESCRIBO DEL CÁP SIGUIENTE HASTA NO LLEGAR A LOS 35 R.R!!!!!!****  
  
ISILION-PRONGLET  
  
//  
  
\\  
  
//  
  
\\  
  
//  
  
\\  
  
\/ 


	10. Ahora sí tengo razones para odiarlo

Hola a tods!  
  
Akí va el cáp 10  
  
Ojalá que les guste  
  
Un saludo a I.D.V!!jajaja un (k) q bueno que te haya gustado!(nunca creí que te leerías mi fic!)  
  
ARGIE: vamos, chica!!!y tu mail!!!?? Mandamelo!  
  
-----------------  
  
James se paseaba de un lugar a otro de la sala, mordiéndose el labio. El chico nunca había estado así de preocupado... ¿Y si ella moría?¿Y si se convertía en un asesino?...de todos modos...no había sido su culpa...o sí?  
  
-James! Deja de pasearte así....me poner nervioso...además... no te preocupes tanto... ella está bien-le dijo Sirius  
  
-ya sé que debo darte palabras de apoyo....pero yo que tú me preocupo. Ese hechizo fue lo peor que he visto. Debes preocuparte, pero James, NO DEBES SENTIRTE CULPABLE. No fue tu culpa....-le dijo Remus.  
  
-Te odio y todo Potter...pero no fue tu culpa...-dijo Ling  
  
-A mí no me interesa de quién fue la culpa! A mí sólo me interesa si ella está bien.-sollozó Sophie que estaba llorando.  
  
-Ya, So!-la consoló Ling abrazándola. Y luego la ayudó a sentarse en unas sillas cercanas. Al final todos los chicos terminaron sentados allí. Todos estaban tan preocupadas por ella...  
  
FLASH BACK¨[n/a: Padfoot y Prongs: Ooh, Ooh,Ah...aH..Oh.:...]  
  
Los Merodeadores y los D.E pasaban por un corredor, en Hogwarts. En sentido contrario pasaban los D.E  
  
-Hola Snivellus!-soltó James  
  
-Cuál es tu idea?-preguntó Malfoy  
  
-Ser amistoso...tu sabes...saludar...-dijo Prongs casual  
  
-Nos estás provocando, Potter-le advirtió Avery  
  
-Y qué, cara de dragón?-dijo Prongs  
  
-Estoy temblando!.-dijo Padfoot  
  
ÑÑÐ¶ïï-gritaron Bellatrix y Snape (n/a: si! Lo pronunciaron!...¿Cómo?...Ni yo sé...creo que es secreto de las artes oscuras!). Dos rayos de luz Blanca y azul salieron de sus varitas. Las dos luces se dirigían a James, pero el chico se agachó. Los dos hechizos se juntaron en el aire, formando una luz ferozmente grande. Lily, Ling y Sophie pasaban por detrás de James en ese momento. La luz se acercaba cada vez más. Con un fuerte golpe el hechizo se estrelló contra Lily, cayendo ella inconsciente en el suelo.  
  
Ling y Sophie gritaron. Sophie se agachó a ver a Lily, y Ling corrió donde Bellatrix, golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas en la cara. James, por su lado apuntó a Snape con su varita, lanzó un hechizo y lo dejó en el suelo inconsciente.  
  
FIN DE FLASH BACK  
  
-Potter!-exclamó Bellatrix acercándoce- Black! Lupin! Pero que bien! Hasta Kinomoto y Muller están aquí!  
  
-Sí, estamos aquí-dijo Remus fríamente-que bueno que lo notes...  
  
-Ajá... Oye, cuídate, Potter...aún te debo un hechizo.-dijo ella  
  
-Yo te debo uno a ti, Bellatrix....si Lily muere te juro, TE JURO que no vivirás para contarlo! TONTA NIÑA SÁDICA!-vociferó Ling. Bellatrix la miró y se dio vuelta como si nada, tarareando en voz baja "shut up" de Black Eyes Peace.  
  
Ling, Sophie, Los Merodeadores, Bellatrix, Malfoy y Avery se encontraban allí, en San Mungos, preocupados por sus respectivos amigos.  
  
-Srita. Muller, Srita. Kinomoto, pueden pasar a ver a la Srita. Evans, si lo desean-dijo una Healer que salía de la habitación donde se encontraba Lily  
  
- Disculpe...podría yo pasar a verla también?-preguntó tímidamente James  
  
-ummmh....usted es el Sr.Potter, no?-preguntó la Healer  
  
-Sí  
  
-Oh...disculpe, pero...la Srita. Evans dijo que no quería volver la verlo en lo que le restaba de vida...-dijo la Sra. amablemente- Y no queremos perturbarla...Puede hacerle mal...recuerde que ella no está bien.  
  
-Luego les contamos cómo esta, Remus-susurró Sophie cuando entraban a la sala con la Healer. Remus asintió.  
  
Las chicas entraron a la habitación. Ahí estaba Lily, sentada mirando al techo con expresión aburrida, luego, miró a las chicas, y dijo emocionada:  
  
-So! Li! Oh! Chicas, cómo están ?están todas bien?  
  
-Lo que nos importa es: CÓMO ESTAS TU!?-preguntó So  
  
-Bien...-dijo Lily -Genial!-dijo Ling  
  
-Lo que me preocupa es como estás Bellatrix y Snape.-dijo Lily.-La healer me dijo que Snape estaba inconsciente y Bellatrix estaba con la nariz...-Lily miró a Ling.-...rota?  
  
Ling se ruborizó.  
  
- je, je.....-  
  
-Bellatrix está bien.-dijo Sophie.- algo de polvo de cuerno de unicornio y su nariz estaba como nueva. Ella ya está bien. Pero no Snape. Él está mal. O al menos eso es lo que sabemos.  
  
Ajá...-murmuró Lily pensativa  
  
-Malfoy, Avery, Bellatrix, Potter, Black, Lupin, Sophie y yo estamos acá- dijo Ling  
  
-Y porque están acá Black, Potter y Lupin??-preguntó algo molesta Lily  
  
-Vamos, Lil!!-dijo Sophie.-ellos se preocuparon, deberías estar agradecida.  
  
-AGRADECIDA!!!!!!!!!????????POTTER CASI ME MATA! EL IDIOTA NO PENSÓ QUE ALGUIEN PODÍA ESTAR DETRÁS DE ÉL!!!!!!NOOOOOO!! PORQUE ÉL JURA QUE ESTÁ SOLO EN EL MUNDO!!!! ES UN EGOCÉNTRICO DE PACOTILLA QUE BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP  
  
-Lily, por favor, contrólate!-dijo Ling  
  
La Healer se acercó a las tres amigas y echó a Sophie y Ling, por " perturbar a los pacientes graves!"  
  
-Healer imbecil ¬¬- maldijo Ling  
  
-Ling!!!  
  
-Lo siento...T.T  
  
yea! Marauders!  
  
"Odio a Potter eso es lo único que sé"- escribió Lily en un pequeño pergamino en Historia de la Magia. La clase estaba taaaaan aburrida, que ni el más aplicado tomaba nota. Lily le pasó la nota a Ling y Sophie, para que la leyeran. Las chicas se sentaban todas las clases igual: LILY, luego LING y luego SOPHIE...  
  
"No debes odiarlo, él no hizo nada malo"- escribió So. Lily frunció el entrecejo, y escribió:  
  
"TU TAMBIÉN LO ODIARÍAS!"  
  
"Aunque su cabeza sea muy grande para su cuerpo, Lily...no hay razón para odiarlo"- escribió Ling.  
  
"De todos modos lo odio, y no puedes evitar que deje de hacerlo." Escribió Lily molesta. "estoy segura que ustedes 2 están contra mi!¬¬..."  
  
"Porqué estaríamos en tu contra??" escribió Sophie  
  
"No seas cínica, tu te besaste con Lupin y Ling con Black" escribió Lily  
  
"Lily! No creerás que por eso te vamos a llevar la contra en todo!" Rasgueó Ling con su pluma en el pergamino, y se la pasó a Lily  
  
"lo siento..." escribió delicadamente Lily  
  
"no te preocupes" escribió Sophie  
  
RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG  
  
Las tres chicas guardaron rápidamente sus cosas en las mochilas, botaron el pergamino con los mensajes y salieron corriendo del aula.  
  
-Lo siento...-murmuró Lily  
  
-Ya te dije que no importa Lily.  
  
-Bien!!-dijo ella.-entonces, como todas estamos de buen humor, estudiaremos para los O.W.L.S[i].  
  
-LILY!!!!!!!!!!!!¬¬''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''.-exclamó Ling. Es Diciembre. Yo comenzaré a estudiar en....ummmh....nunca??  
  
-No!!!!DEBES estudiar para los O.W.L.S! quién no estudia para los O.W.L.S??- preguntó acaloradamente Lily  
  
-......yo?......-dijo Ling...  
  
-Lily....es algo exagerado comenzar a estudiar ahora. –dijo Sophie.-Por lo menos deja que pasen las vacaciones de Navidad...-  
  
-Bien...-dijo Lily  
  
-Te quedarás para Navidad, supongo...-preguntó Sophie  
  
-CLARO!!!!-dijeron las dos  
  
,,°,,°,, ,,°,,°,, ,,°,,°,, ,,°,,°,, ,,°,,°,, ,,°,,°,,  
  
-Claro!!!!-dijeron Padfoot, Prongs y Wormtail cuando Remus preguntó si se quedarían en Navidad  
  
-Cómo no quedarnos? Navidad es una época perfecta para hacer bromas...-dijo Sirius  
  
-....Y el Quidditch...-dijo James  
  
-Y hay regalos...-siguió Sirius  
  
-Y Quidditch.-dijo James soñadoramente  
  
-Y chicas...-dijo Sirius  
  
-Y Quidditch...-dijo James  
  
-Y una salida a Hogsmeade.-dijo Sirius  
  
-...Y QUIDDITCH!!!!!!  
  
-TRANQUILO JAMES!...ya entendimos que hay Quidditch...-dijo Remus riendo  
  
-...y quiddi-  
  
-Cállate  
  
-Lo siento  
  
-Chicos-dijo Remus.- cuánto falta para Navidad...?  
  
- Ummmh...-James vio el calendario que colgaba de la pieza de los chicos.- WOW! Adivina!! El tiempo se nos pasa volando! PASADO MAÑANA!  
  
-Sabes lo que eso significa?-preguntó Sirius  
  
-Quidditch?-  
  
-NO! Mañana es la salida a Hogsmeade!!!-dijo Sirius  
  
-GENIAL!!!!!!-dijeron todos.  
  
- lo único malo de todo esto es que estamos castigados, por lo de Lily...- dijo James  
  
-Aún no entiendo por que es nuestra culpa-dijo Wormtail  
  
-A TI NO TE CASTIGARON, IDIOTA!  
  
-Ah...-dijo Wormtail pensativo  
  
----------------  
  
----------------------- (1)Entiendase por MHB  
  
(música de persecución)  
  
» Tu; Tututu!!!!!!tururutururu!!!!!«  
  
jajja... lo dejé en suspenso..!  
  
Bien, este cáp es corto, pero estaba bajando demasiado en la lista Lily/James, eso no puede ser, queridos lectores. Otra cosa. NO SE REALIZARA EL CONCURSO DE SIGLAS, YA QUE ARGIE NO MANDÓ SU E- MAIL.  
  
Asiq... como yo sé q alguien más se merece el premio....les haré una pregunta sobre HP... ustedes mandan la respuesta en su r.r  
  
Bien...esto tendrán que responder (si quieren obvio)  
  
En el libro 5 hay 2 errores muy grandes (bueno, yo he contado 2...)  
  
NOMBRA UNO DE ELLOS.  
  
-  
  
GANA EL 1° R/R CON LA RESPUESTA CORRECTA!!  
  
EL 1° PREMIO ES EL MISMO!!!!!( EL (LA) GANADOR(A) ENTRA EN ESCENA Y LE PEGA UN PUÑETAZO A UN PERSONAJE DE LOS D.E AL QUE ODIA) Su r.r debe tener Su respuesta Y UN PERSONAJE DE LOS D.E AL QUE ODIEN!  
  
EL 2° PREMIO ES UNA APARICIÓN EN MI FIC, DICIENDOLE UN PAR DE PALABRAS A LOS MARAUDERS  
  
EL 3s–ïc d ° PREMIO CONSISTE EN QUE LE DEDICO EL CÁP SIGUIENTE AL 100 POR CIENTO (RAYOS, NO TENGO ESE SIGNO EL MI PC)  
  
gracias...  
  
DEJEN SU R.R  
  
ISILION PRONGLET!  
  
/ 


	11. hogsmeade

FANATICAS/os DESCOCADAS/os !LES HABLA ISILION-PRONGLET !

ESCUCHEN CON ATENCIóN :

NUESTRO IMPERIO DE LOVE N' HATE SE HA EXPANDIDO Y EXPANDIDO HASTA ALCANZAR LOS 54 R.R! S"LO UNOS POCOS MÁS, QUERIDAS/OS SEGUIDORAS/ES DE ESTE FIC, SOLO 6 MÁS! PARA LLEGAR A LOS 60! Y NADA PODRÍA HABERSE LOGRADO SIN USTEDES, MIS QUERIDAS/OS LECTORES!

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!XDDDDD

EJEM…

Bueno…

Gracias por los r.r….y…

Dejen más… nn

ISILION-PRONGLET!

-------

-----

---

--

-

Sala común de Gryffindor. Sólo se ven 7 personas. En una mesa cerca del fuego, están Ling, Lily y Sophie jugando Snap Explosivo. Al otro lado de la sala están los Merodeadores.

Esa Navidad –de Gryffindor- sólo se habían quedado 10 personas; Ellos 7, 1 de primero y 2 de tercero, lo cual era raro, ya que casi siempre se quedaban más.

-Hoy es la salida a Hogsmeade!-dijo Ling emocionada-…cerveza de mantequilla…ZONKO….y vemos si nos atrevemos a entrar a la casa de los gritos…

-Sí…-dijo Lily soñadora-amo Hogsme….- -

-Prongs, escuchaste eso?!-dijo Sirius para que todos escucharan

-Que Padfoot?!-preguntó James con la cara ('actuadamente') sorprendida.

-Kinomoto quiere entrar en la casa de los Gritos!-exclamó Padfoot con la voz aguda y luego se tapó la boca. Prongs hizo lo mismo, se paró y comenzaron a correr en círculos dando grititos, mientras Wormtail reía y Remus solo seguía haciendo los deberes, sonriendo.

Ling puso los ojos en blanco…

-…idiotas…-

-Pero Kinomoto!!-dijo James dejando de gritar- la casa de los gritos es peligrosa para una chica como tú!!

-Y como es una chica como yo??-preguntó Ling molesta

-rencorosa, pesada y…-comenzó a susurrarlo James al oído de Padfoot

Sirius le hizo un gesto con la mano a James para que parara

-Que pasa??-susurró James

-nada…-murmuró Sirius

-Y que, eh?! Cómo es una chica como yo, Black??!!-preguntó Ling

-Linda….-dijo Sirius-muy linda

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

Lily se despertó a la mañana siguiente, muy animada, ese día era la salida a Hogsmeade. Se despertó y se vistió. En eso se despertó Sophie.

-Hola, Lily!-la saludó la rubia

-Hola Sophie. Ling no ha despertado?-

En ese momento Ling salió del baño ya vestida.

-Hola! Listas para la salida?

-Sí!-dijo Lily-debemos apurarnos-dijo mientras Sophie se vestía- son las 12:20 y la salida es la las O.o…12:45!!!!!-exclamó mirando el reloj

Las tres chicas bajaron a el Gran Comedor, donde solo habían un par de personas. (Incluyendo a Los Merodeadores)

Luego, para sorpresa de todos… Sophie se acercó a los chicos, y saludó al licántropo, besándolo.

-Oo-fue la expresión de TODOS- Ling, Lily, Sirius, James y Petegrew-

La Chica dijo a Remus:

-Remus, debo ir con Lily y Ling…nos vemos en Hogsmeade-y lo besó en la mejilla. Remus hizo lo mismo.

-Nos vemos, So…Adiós-

-Porque me miran así chicas??-preguntó Sophie extrañada cuando fue con sus amigas, que comían y tomaban su desayuno con las caras así: O.o

-BROMEAS, SOPHIE MULLER???-grito Ling….visiblemente afectada

-Ya, Ling…-murmuró Sophie-…es que…no pude decirles…Remus y yo somos…

-Novios….-terminó Remus que se sentó al lado de Sophie…

-ALEJATE DE MI….MERODEADOR!!!-exclamó Ling

-tranquila…oigan…solo queríamos que supieran que somos novios…y…si no les gusta bien…pero…nosotros nos amamos…si?-dijo Remus, se paró y fue donde sus amigos.

-Wow…-dijo Ling-eso fue fuerte…

-No…me parece bien.-dijo Lily, tranquila

-EN SERIO??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!;;-exclamó Sophie con lágrimas en sus ojos

-sip nn

Las 3 chicas se levantaron y fueron afuera, porque ya eran las 12:40

Los Merodeadores hicieron lo mismo.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

-Estas ranas de chocolate con menta estarían bien para Petunia…-dijo Lily en ZONKO, viendo unas ranas de chocolate con mentol

-Siempre peleas con ella, para que quieres llevarle golosinas?-preguntó Ling, que pagaba unos caramelos de chocolate y naranja.

-Es su hermana, Ling…tú también deberías llevarle algo a la tuya…-le dijo Sophie

-No sé…además de que mi hermana tiene 18 años, a estado media rarita…-dijo Ling frunciendo el ceño

-Porque?

-Bueno…ahora está muy callada…(según lo que me ha contado mi madre en cartas)…-explicó Ling-… ahora se viste de negro, y casi nunca está en casa…y cuando sale no dice donde…y….no sé…estoy preocupada por ella…

-Hay que pensarlo así…solo esta pasando por una "Etapa Dark"…-dijo Lily a Ling.

-mmmmh….bien…lo pensaré así…-dijo Ling un poco más tranquila.

-Hey!-les susurró Sophie.-miren atrás, Los Merodeadores están buscando miles de cosas!!

Las chicas miraron a los chicos. Tenían los brazos abarrotados de cosas, desde bombas fétidas hasta Globos Súper Ruidosos. Luego, James se acercó a Lily y le dijo:

-Hola Evans…como estás?

-Que tramas, Potter?? dijo Lily, algo molesta

-Bien…te lo diré!-dijo el chico

-Ah si??Oô-

-Si….-dijo el chico-…saldrías con migo?

-O.o-Lily no lo podía creer. La verdad, todos allí quedaron estupefactos. De pronto Lily reaccionó.-No, en serio…que quieres?

-eso…sal con migo!

-no

-pe- -

-No

-yo solo quier- -

-NO

-Evans, yo so- -

-**NO!**

**-**bien…-el chico se dio vuelta, y luego, se la dio otra vez, para ver a Lily- SOLO- -

-**NOOO!!!!**

-sí, si…-James se fue

-Eso fue raro…-dijo Sophie

-NO ME DIGAS???!!!- exclamó Lily

- No esas antipática con migo, sí??...olvidemos todo y vayamos a las 3 escobas…-

-Bien-dijo Lily, y las chicas se fueron a las 3 escobas

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia el local.

-Qué habrá querido decir Potter con eso?-preguntó Lily

-QUE QUERÍA SALIR CON TIGO!!-dijo Sophie

Ling rió.

Cuando las 3 amigas reían animadamente dieron la vuelta en una esquina y chocaron con una chica de túnica negra, al igual que su pelo. Ésta quedó en el suelo, al parecer inconsciente, cayéndosele a la chica todos los pergaminos que levaba en sus manos. Ling, Lily y Sophie se miraron preocupadas.

"Y si la matamos?"-pensó Ling

"Ops…HEY! Yo conocía a esta chica!!Fue la chica a la cual le gustaba Sean Davis y luego ella….."-pensó Sophie

"Ojalá que esté bien…deberíamos ir a buscar ayuda!"-pensó Lily.

-Oye…estará bien?-preguntó Ling

-No sé…-dijo Lily, agachándose para ver como estaba ella.

-Qué son todos esos pergaminos?-preguntó Sophie

-No sé…Es cosa de ver, no?-dijo Ling, agachándose y agarrando uno para ver lo que decía adentro. Ling puso un acara algo extraña, y frunció el ceño.¿Qué quería decir todo eso?

-Que dice, Li?-preguntó Sophie

-no tengo idea-dijo ella

-cómo que no sabes?

-NO SÉ!

Lily tomó el pergamino, y Sophie se asomó para ver.

Eran hechizos extraños, recetas para pociones muy complicadas y proyectos para nuevos hechizos.

Ling, Lily y Sophie se miraron extrañadas, y de pronto la chica a la que habían botado se despertó.

-Ouch…-se lamentó ella dolorosamente, frotando su cabeza.

-Lo sentimos-dijo Sophie

-Estás bien?-preguntó Lily, ayudándole-No te pegaste muy fuerte?

-La verdad si…-dijo la chica reincorporándose- pero no fue nada.

-Cómo podríamos disculparnos?-preguntó Ling

-ah!...-dijo la chica distraídamente recogiendo sus pergaminos-no…no se preocupen!

-Vamos!-dijo Lily-van a tomarte algo con nosotras en las tres escobas…

-Sí! ven con nosotras!-dijo Sophie amable

-No sé-dijo ella-…es que…soy Slytherin…y ustedes son Gryffindor, y…si nos ven…bueno…-siguió nerviosa

-Bah!-exclamó Ling-no pasa nada

-Bien-dijo la chica sonriendo

Las cuatro comenzaron a caminar hacia las tres escobas.

En el camino, Sophie dijo:

-Por cierto…¿cómo te llamas?

-Elenna-dijo la chica- Con dos "enes"

-oh-murmuró Ling

-Sí…-es algo raro no?-dijo la chica

-Me llamo Ling Young Kinomoto…eso si es raro…-dijo Ling

-Ja,ja…-rió Elenna-creo que s

-Soy Lily Evans-se presentó Lily

-Mucho gusto

-Sophie Muller…-dijo Sophie

-Ajá-dijo Elenna

Las chicas llegaron a las Tres escobas. Ling fue a buscar las 4 cervezas de manteca, mientras Sophie, Lily y Elenna buscaban una mesa. Encontraron una cerca de un pino de navidad. La verdad, de todo el local colgaban adornos y objetos de navidad. Ling llegó rápidamente.

Las cuatro vieron llegar a los Merodeadores. James y Sirius casi se caen, debido a todos los chascos que llevaban.

-Esos me caen bien…-dijo Elenna apuntando a los Merodeadores-creo que tienen estilo.

Lily:¬¬'''''''''''

-Dije algo malo?-preguntó Elenna incómoda

-No.-dijo Sophie- es sólo que a Lily no le caen muy bien. Sobre todo ese Potter.

-bueno…Creo que Lupin no está mal…-dijo Elenna

Sophie rió.

-Es mi novio-dijo

-T.T Porqué siempre me pasan esas cosas a mi?-preguntó Elenna-siempre hablo de más!

Cuando las cuatro chicas reían, Sirius miró a James, y los dos asintieron y se dirigieron donde Las Chicas, Dejando sus chascos en la mesa, mientras Moony sonreía y ponía los ojos en blanco, mientras iba a buscar algo para tomar, y La Rata (n/a: jem… Pettigrew…¬¬''''') reía excitado.

-Hola-dijo James a Lily desordenándose el pelo.

-QUE?!-preguntó Lily molesta

-que hola…-dijo Sirius

-Vamos, Black…solo vete…-dijo Sophie

-Y quien es su nueva amiga?-preguntó Sirius, ignorando a Sophie

-Elenna-dijo Lily, fría

-Oh… James Potter- dijo James, presentandose a Elenna

-Mucho gusto-dijo ella algo nerviosa

-Sirius Black-se presentó Sirius.

-Mucho gusto-repitió Elenna

-De que casa - - comenzó a preguntar James, pero se dio cuenta de que la chica llevaba una bufanda de Slytherin y puso una cara de repugnancia. Sirius se percató. Los dos callaron.

-Bueno…sólo queríamos saber eso-dijo Sirius, dándose vuelta y yéndose. James lo imitó, pero antes dijo a Lily:

-sales con migo?.

-NO

-rayos!-maldijo, y de fue con Sirius.

-Wow, Lily… le gustas a un chico, eh?!-dijo Elenna

-La verdad no me simpatiza. Es inmaduro.-dijo Lily

-Tiene quince, Lily…que más quieres?-dijo Ling-

Sophie la miró asesinamente.

-'n.n'…perdón…-se disculpó Ling Young

-Oye! y cómo mirabas a Black cuando vino hacia acá?-preguntó Lily-era como así…-Lily hizo una cara, como la parecida a la de Goile (n/a: LOL)

-no es cierto…¬¬''''''''-dijo Ling, molesta-bueno-dijo, tratando de cambiar de tema- Elenna…? Que era lo que llevabas en esos pergaminos?-

-Ah!...solo trabajo en un nuevo hechizo.-dijo Elenna

-Oo

-Me gusta hacer hechizos nuevos, o modificar y mejorar otros-dijo Elenna.-O pociones. Me entretengo haciendo eso.

-Ah…-dijo Sophie-me parece muy interesante

-Bueno. Me estoy muriendo de frio.-dijo Lily-Vamos al castillo??

-Sí-dijeron las tres.

Saliendo del local observaron todos los chascos de los Merodeadores.

-Creo que Sirius tiene algo entre manos.-dijo Ling, casual

Sophie y Lily se miraron…¿Sirius?

----------------

como andubo este chap?? Eh? Eh??EH??! diganme!diganme!! saben como pueden decirme??!!saben? SE LLAMAN REVIEWS!!!

GANADORES DEL CONCURSO…

1- lugar:

LOOONY MOONY! El error que envió fue que Harry puede ver a los Thestrals hasta 5°…y supuestamente vio morir a sus padres cuando era bebé. FELICIDADES!!!LE PEGARÁS UN PUÑETAZO A SNAPE!!

2 lugar:

LILY POSESA! El error que envió fue que NO le mandaron carta a Los de la O.D.F cuando hicieron magia y todos los Muggles vieron, cuando van a buscar a Harry. FELICIDADES!PODRÁS DECIRLE UN PAR DE PALABRAS A LOS MARAUDERS!!

3 lugar:

ROCIO!!es verdad!! Dennis Crevy va a hogsmeade, cuando va en segundo. FELICIDADES!! EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ESTARÁ DEDICADO 100% A TI!!

Adios…eso es todo

Isilion pronglet


	12. ¡Feliz navidad!

**Hola! Gracias por los r.r's chikillas ...pero la verdad esq yo pensé q mi fic love n' hate iba a ser mi "Obra Maestra!", en el sentido d q iba a recibir más r.r's! Y RESULT" SER MI FIC PRONGS 182!!...¬¬...no es q no esté feliz...pero NECESITO r.r...   
  
LOS r.r's son mi MOTIVACION, chikillos! Imagínense escribieran un fic, y fueran en el capitulo 17 con solo 4 r.r?---no sé ustedes...pero yo dejo el fic!!...  
  
BUENO!  
  
Conclusión...  
  
DEJENME r.R, CABROS!!! Q SI NO NO ESCRIBO MÁS!!  
  
Niniel aparece de pronto en la habitación  
  
Níniel: CHANTAJE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pronglet: ¬¬...fuera de aquí!...  
  
Níniel: ¬ ¬...(se va)  
  
----- ESTE CHAPTER ESTA 100% DEDICADO A ROCIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Contesto r.r's  
  
Violet Potter( Nah! ya se nos viene el romanticismo niña! PASIENCIA!!!....recuerda q tienen 15....nada mucho suele pasar si recuerdas q en el hp5 sirius dice que Lily Y Jamsie salen en 7°...; ;  
  
AntoniettaHS9( °.°....O.o...O.O...0 0 TE RECOMENDARON MI FIC!!!!!YAHOO!!!!!!Pronglet comienza a saltar y a bailar conga " tarararara hey! tarararara hey! tarararara hey!...." que bueno que te haya gustado! (esa es mi intención niña!) Aaaah... que mal lo de Rowling...pero... al menos estás bien informada! (yo no sabía, lo que demuestra que yo NO estoy informada sobre Rowling!!; ;) Mi intención era hacer los chapters más divertidos con eso del concurso!!...  
  
Looony Moony: Sí! le pegarás un puñetazo a Snape, niña!!¬¬ supéralo!! Ya verás como y donde será...SOLO LEE!!MUAHAHAH...ejejem.... Que bueno q te haya gustado el chapter!  
  
NOTA:Elenna No es la madre de luna Lovegood (looony moony me lo preguntó hace un tiempo...¬¬..you'r wish!!)  
  
ESTE CHAPTER ESTA 100% DEDICADO A ROCIO!!!!!!!!!!!(es su premio por haber ganado 3° lugar!)  
  
ESTE CHAPTER ESTA 100% DEDICADO A ROCIO!!!!!!!!!!!(es su premio por haber ganado 3° lugar! Bien....Ak va el chapter! -------------------**  
  
Ling, Lily, Sophie y Elenna estaban conversando animadamente en un pasillo, cerca del Gran Salón. Todo estaba adornadísimo de verde y rojo, pinos y gorros de navidad. Incluso los personajes de los cuadros les deseaban feliz navidad a los alumnos que pasaban cerca de sus cuadros. Los fantasmas cantaban villancicos en los pasillos, y había un ambiente calmado, pero animado y alegre a la vez.  
  
-Bueno, a mi me gusta mucho el Quidditch-dijo Ling a Elenna- soy la cazadora de Gryffindor.  
  
-Ajá... la verdad a mi me gusta el Quidditch, pero no para jugarlo si no para verlo.-dijo Elenna.  
  
-Me pasa lo mismo-dijo Lily-aunque cre- -  
  
Lily tuvo que parar, ya que se escuchó una explosión que venía del Gran Salón y luego gritos, y algunas risas.  
  
-OOOOH!!!!!ESOS LOCOS OTRA VEZ??!!!COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE QUE EN NAVIDAD, NAVIDAD SE LES OCURRA HACER UNA DE SUS TONTERÍAS MERODEADORAS???!!!!LES DARÉ 4 SEMANAS DE CASTIGO A VUELTA DE VACACIONES, LO JURO!!!!-vociferó Lily.  
  
(se oye otra explosión)  
  
-O o...bueno...pero que esperamos? Vamos a ver lo que pasó!!!-dijo Ling.  
  
(se oyen más risas)  
  
Las cuatro chicas van a ver lo que pasó.  
  
Al llegar a las puertas del Gran Salón se encuentran con James y Sirius riendo al otro extremo del Salón. Todo estaba lleno de Globos Super hinchables. Desde la mesa de Slytherin hasta la de Ravenclaw, desde la mesa de los profesores hasta el pino más alto de las decoraciones, desde la puerta hasta las ventanas, desde el rincón que nadie recordaba que existía hasta el espacio más grande. Donde miraras había Globos Súper Hinchables, del porte de Quaffles, pero no rojos, eran de colores llamativos, que iban desde verde fluorescente hasta fucsia.  
  
-POTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!BLAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- vociferó Lily.  
  
Los dos chicos estaban con ataque de risa. Intentando contenerse y con las manos en el estómago fueron donde Lily.  
  
-S-sí??-tartamudeó James, mientras, intentando contenerse, caían lagrimas por sus ojos.  
  
-COMO BEEP SE LES OCURRE HACER TAL DESASTRE??!!!!! A VUELTA DE VACACIONES 4 SEMANAS DE CASTIGO!!!!  
  
En ese momento Sirius ya no puedo aguantar más y la risa contenida se transformó en una contagiosa carcajada.  
  
Y James comenzó a reír también, No podía resistirlo...¿Por qué tenía que tener Padfoot una risa tan contagiosa?  
  
Prongs y Padfoot reían sin parar, eran de esos ataques de risa en que no quieres reír más porque te da dolor de estomago, y en que incluso pasas un rato sin poder respirar, y en que te ríes tanto que hay un rato en que te ríes tan hondo que tu risa no se escucha, pero luego sí, de esos ataques de risa en que pasa cualquier cosa y te da risa, en que miras a una persona y ríes incontrolablemente!!!(n/a: ya...¬¬ quedó claro, no?!)  
  
Lily estaba furiosa, roja de ira ¿Por qué TENÍAN QUE SER TAN INMADUROS? Cuando Lily pensó en esto un Globo pasó sobre su cabeza y...no pasó nada...sólo se reventó. Pero entonces...el pelo de Lily se puso blanco...y repentinamente...se volvió FUCSIA. (n/a: XDDD!!no pude resistir!!)  
  
Sirius y James se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado y rieron más aún. Tanto rieron que Sirius cayó al suelo.  
  
Ling no pudo resistirlo...Lily se veía tan divertida...Ling comenzó a reír también. Y también lo hicieron Sophie y Elenna.  
  
"No le veo la gracia...Por qué todos se ríen de mi??" pensó Lily. Pero ella comenzó a reír también. La verdad, se veía graciosa. En eso Remus y La rata (n/a:nn) entran al Gran Salón, ven la escena y comienzan a reír. Otro Globo revienta en la cabeza de Remus y él ríe con más fuerza, al ver que su cabello se torna más rubio.  
  
Cuando los ocho chicos reían "a más no poder" McGonagall apareció justo al frente de ellos. Las risas de Sophie, Ling, Lily, Remus, Wormtail y Elenna cesaron instantáneamente. Pero Sirius y James no pararon, solo intentaron contenerse.  
  
-Ho-hola...-saludó con dificultad James a McGonagall  
  
-En verdad tiene semejante descaro?-preguntó McGonagall roja de ira.-La verdad nunca lo esperé de ustedes...  
  
-O ô Pero...nosotros tenemos castigo todas las semanas.....-dijo Sirius  
  
-No, señor Black... de ustedes no me sorprendo...es sólo que nunca lo espere de la Srita Evans, la Srita. Kinomoto, La la Srita. Muller y la Srita. Intriga.  
  
-Intri-ji-ga??-preguntó Sirius, que se agarró de James para no caer otra vez al suelo de la risa...pero Sirius se cayó, llevando con él a James, el que también cayó, y no pudo no soltar una carcajada.  
  
-¬ ¬  
  
McGonagall los miró con severidad.  
  
-Lo que más me preocupa-dijo McGonagall-es que tenga que bajarle puntos a la casa por algo que hicieron los dos prefectos de Gryffindor con otros estudiantes.  
  
James y Sirius rieron más aún, desde el suelo. McGonagall los volvió a mirar con severidad a James y Sirius.  
  
-cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor...cada uno.-dijo  
  
-AH??!QUE??!! Esos son 400 puntos menos!!-dijo Sirius- y no fue su culpa- apuntó a las chicas-ellas no hicieron nada.  
  
-Yo sé que sí-dijo Mcgonagall-no trate de encubrir a nadie aqu  
  
Y diciendo esto se fue.  
  
- Algún día les juro que se las ve conmigo-dijo Elenna  
  
-Y que-e h-harás tú I-jiji-ntri-iga??!!!XDDDHAHAHAHAHA-preguntó Sirius entre carcajadas...  
  
-Matarte...-murmuró ella.  
  
-----------  
  
-Comencemos con So!!!- exclamó excitada Lily.  
  
Las tres chicas se juntaron alrededor de la cama de Sophie el día de Navidad. Algo que hacían todos los años desde que entraron a Hogwarts era que primero una chica abría todos sus regalos, luego la otra, y luego la otra.  
  
Sophie comenzó a abrir regalos.  
  
-Ah....mira que tierno...Remus me regaló una caja de chocolates con una tarjetita.... ....LO QUIERO TAAAAAAANTO...AHHH!!! LO AMO!!!-chill  
  
-Ajá...¬¬  
  
-....una linda capa morada de parte de mis padres... Gracias por esta carterita, Ling!!...aunque...no debería llamarla "carterita" si no más bien cartera...es más grande de la que tenía para el baile...GRACIAS!!....y gracias por el peluche de dragón, Lily, está muy lindo!!-dijo So sonriente .Y así siguieron varios regalos más...no se los cuento porque se van a aburrir.  
  
-Ahora Ling!!-dijo Sophie excitada, poniéndose su nueva capa, comiendo los chocolates de Remus, con la cartera de Ling en su mano, abrazando al peluche de dragón de Lily.  
  
-Bien-dijo Ling.  
  
Tomó algunos paquetes, los cuales no son muy importantes...un platito japonés, o chino...no me culpen de mi ignorancia...n n... un peluche de lechuza de parte de Lily y un lindo sombrero negro, de punta, de parte de Sophie. Pero como sólo he mencionado los regalos... des-apretemos el "FF" y pongamos play...  
  
Ling tomo otro paquete, pequeño...  
  
-Es de mi hermana-dijo ella.  
  
Ling Young abrió el pequeño paquete. Era una pulsera, simple, de cuero (n/a: como un cuero finito...de esos que venden en la playa,- )  
  
-O ô...me regala UN CUERITO!?!?!?! UN SIMPLE—  
  
-No...-dijo Sophie- tiene que tener algo más o no?  
  
Ling miró bien la pulserita. Frunció el ceño...que significaba eso??  
  
-Que tiene, Ling?-preguntó Lily.  
  
-Tiene...tiene una calavera con lengua de serpiente...!-exclamó Ling extrañada  
  
-Y eso que significa???!!!-preguntó Sophie  
  
-No sé....-dijo Ling. Ella tomó la pulsera, la puso en su bolsillo y dijo:- luego la pongo en mi baúl.  
  
Ling tomó otro paquete. Decía: Para Ling Young  
  
De Sirius...  
  
-O o...bueno... un regalo más, no?-dijo ella tratando de quitarle importancia, pero No pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa.  
  
Lily y Sophie se miraron...que significaba todo esto?  
  
- Por qué te regala Black algo?- preguntó Lily  
  
- Yo qué sé? n.n''- preguntó Ling nerviosa  
  
-ÁBRELO!!- dijo Sophie, emocionada.  
  
La sonrisa de Ling desapareció repentinamente al abrir el paquete.  
  
-SIRIUS BLAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!! NUNCA PENSÉ QUE UNA PERSONA PODÍA LLEGAR A ESE NIVEL DE INSENSIBILIDAD!!! NO PUEDO...  
  
Sophie y Lily vieron el paquete. En él... habían... calcetines. Unos simples CALCETINES... rojos... unos simples y rústicos...CALSETINES ROJOS.  
  
-....Y NOOOOO!! NO PODÍA SER ALGO MAS INSENCIBLE QUE ESO!!! PORQUE— - Lily la interrumpi  
  
- Ling! Tranquilizate! Y deja de gritar así!!- dijo Lily  
  
- Ling... yo sé que es algo fustrante...- Sophie dejó la frase en el aire, parpadeó y se sentó junto a Ling- Amiga- dijo con su sonrisa más dulce- Yo sé que este regalo es muy insensible y que es completamente razonable estar enojada por eso, aun que sé que estamos hablando de Black y que no tiene cerebro ni nada, pero me estoy desviando del tema... mi punto es que conociéndote como te conozco Ling, en este momento deberías estar sorprendida con el echo de que Black, Sirius Black, te haya echo un regalo, no con como este sea...- en ese momento en la habitación se hizo un gran silencio- Ling... quiero que me confieses algo... tu esperabas que Black te diera algo?  
  
- Quieres que responda eso?! NO LO SÉ!!! QUÉ QUIERES QUE TE RESPONDA!!!???- Ling se levantó y dio un par de vueltas a la habitación mientras gritaba  
  
Ling...- dijo Lily- tranquilízate y ahora yo voy a abrir mis relagos...  
  
Lily tomó sus paquetes.  
  
Y abrió algunos  
  
-Ay!! Gracias por el sombrero Ling...¬¬...bueno...es por lo de mi pelo fucsia no?...rayos! aún no puedo sacar el tinte...  
  
-Bueno...es por lo del cabello, pero también podrás usarlo si no tienes el pelo fucsia, no?- dijo Ling  
  
-Si...- dijo Lily, y siguió abriendo regalos-, miren! Un perfume de parte de mis padres...oh!...pero si petunia no me dejó regalo...bueno, no debe haber llegado su regalo. Sophie!! Gracias por el pinta uñas! Es muy lindo. Que es esto?  
  
- Qué cosa?- preguntaron Sophie y Ling interesadas  
  
-Un regalo de parte de POTTER-  
  
-Qué Potter?- preguntó Ling  
  
-El único Potter que conoces ¬ ¬- dijo Lily, molesta.  
  
- Bueno, lo siento- se lamentó Ling- yo só--  
  
- ÁBRELO NIÑA!!!- gritó Sophie desesperada  
  
-Ya va, ya va- murmuró Lily mientras abría el pequeño paquete.- O o  
  
- Qué es?- preguntó Sophie.  
  
-Ay!- chilló Lily con voz muy aguda, apretando el regalo contra su pecho  
  
-QUE ES POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
Lily mostró el regalo. Era una delicada y linda cadenita de plata, de la cual colgaba una medalla en forma de snitch dorada, con las alas plateadas, con las iniciales L.E  
  
-Y A MI ME REGALAN CALSETINES ROJOS????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!CALSETINES ROJOS!!!- exclamó Ling furiosa, pero alegre por el regalo de su amiga.  
  
-Me encanta....lo usaría de no ser que me lo regalo LA BASURA DE POTTER!!!!- dijo Lily...y no pudo evitar que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Pero esa noche, cuando las chicas trayaban de dormir, Ling no pudo evitar sacar de su cajón unos calsetines rojos y ponercelos, Lily no puedo evitar ponerse la cadenita, y So no puedo evitar comer uno o dos chocolates.  
  
Les gustó, pues??!!  
  
Ojalá q si!!  
  
Kisses...  
  
Isilion Pronglet  
  
(m.o.s y c.m!!)...  
  
JAJAJAJAJAJJ!!! CREYERON QUE NO LAS IBA A PREMIAR, EH??!!! JAJAJA!! Aquí va!!  
  
------).:.(--------  
  
Dos chicas de Gryffindor conversaban animadamente en un pasillo. Lily Posessa y Looony Moony. Los Marauders y los D.E se cruzan en el mismo pasillo.  
  
-Alejate de mi vista, Potter!!-dijo Snape  
  
Looony Moony se acercó, cortes, a Snape.  
  
- Disculpa, Snivellus...-dijo la chica- pero no puedo evitar hacer esto.  
  
Looony Moony golpeó a Snape en su cara.  
  
-Ay!...-chilló el chico, y los D.E, junto con el se dieronn vuelta y se fueron...y...extrañamente se escucharon unos sollozos de Snape... (n/a(XDDDDDDD)  
  
Loony Moony se retiró, satisfecha.  
  
-Hola, James!!-sonrió Lily Posessa  
  
-Hola!!-dijo James, luego de reponerse de la risa del golpe de Snivellus- sabes?-dijo- eres bastante linda...te van conmigo a las tres escobas?  
  
-S-siiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo Lily Possesa, y se fue con él.  
  
--------------  
  
JEJEJEJE!!..AHORA SI!!! Dejen su r.r!!  
  
Pronglet...  
  



	13. Aléjate de mi armario

Hola a todos!! Gracias por los r.r's!!!!

Les gustaron los premios??

Ojalá q si!

QUERIAN LILY/JAMES!!??

QUERIAN LILY/JAMES!!??

TENDRÁN LILY/JAMES!!!!!!!!!

Jajajaja

Si…

En este chap hay mucho L/J

Y...

PAREJAS NUEVAS!!!'''

Va….

Isilion Pronglet….

BG

------------------------------------- Love n'Hate!----------------------

-Deberán hacer un trabajo en parejas-dijo el profesor Flitwick – del tema que vemos ahora: LA LUZ.-siguió-un trabajo práctico, no escrito, que tenga que ver de cualquier manera con la luz, y que tenga utilidad.

Les daré sus parejas de trabajo.

La clase se miró con el nerviosismo característico de cuando van a decir las parejas de trabajo.

-Señorita Kinomoto y el Sr. Lupin-dijo el profesor

-Bueno….podría haber sido peor…-dijo Ling

Mirada asesina de Sophie…

-Señorita Muller y señorita McNollia

-NO!...-murmuró Sophie-ella es una pobre consentida Mary Sue….

Ling y Lily rieron.

-Dave Hood y Luke Dikinson-dijo el Profesor Flitwick- El Sr. Black y el Sr. Petegrew.

-Pudo ser peor!-dijo Sirius (N/a:¬¬)

-Sr.Potter….

James cruzó los dedos…

-y Señorita Evans.

-YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-gritó James

-PIEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!-Pidió Lily

-Sr. Word y Sr. Kravitz…(n/a:¬¬ q va? No se me ocurrían más!! apellidos...)-ignoró el profesor- Señorita. Lovesoon y el Sr. Parkinson….

Y así siguió la lista…

Lily miró a James con odio, el que se desordenó el pelo, le guiñó un ojo a Lily, y le mandó un beso.

-LO ODIO!!-murmuró Lily, notoriamente molesta.

-La amo!, la amo, la amo, la amo!!-murmuró James a sus amigos. Remus rió como diciendo "sí...sí...y tu sueñas que ella te ama a ti!".Prongs dibujó una snitch en un pergamino, con las iniciales L.E en ella. Luego, cortó otro pedazo de pergamino, escribió algo en él y se lo mandó a Lily.

La chica miró a James y tomó la nota. Ling y So se acercaron para leer también.

‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾

_Luego de hacer el trabajo_

_saldrías conmigo? O la junta_

_es una cita?_

**_James_**

-Ash!! Lo odioooooooooooooo-dijo Lily

-No le hagas caso –dijo So

-Pégale en la nariz-sugirió Ling

-Ni una ni la otra.

Lily tomó el pergamino y escribió en él.

‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾

Si te digo que no el mundo

se te destruye, no?

bueno… NO

No hay cita…

**Lily**

****

Lily le pasó la carta a James...

‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾

Vamos, Lily, sal conmigo!!

**_James_**

Contestó Prongs...

"**¡¡NO!!"**

Un gran y gordo "no" fue la respuesta-cortante- de Lily Evans.

-------------------------------------I love the r.r's!----------------------

-...Y Lupin quería que hiciéramos una especie de "medidora" de la luz, algo así como un objeto para ver cuanto masa la luz, cuanto pesa y cuanto mide....-terminó Ling.

-Original...-dijo Sophie- Y tú estas de acuerdo?

-AH! Yo no sé... ni siquiera entiendo muy bien la idea....dejaré que él trabaje!'''-dijo Ling

- ¬.¬ ojalá yo pudiera hacer eso!-dijeron Lily y Sophie al mismo tiempo.

-Potter no me dejará trabajar, pidiéndome que salga con él....-dijo Lily-Y lo lógico es que por eso mismo él no trabaje.

-McNollia no piensa. –dijo So-así de simple.

-Bueno...-dijo Ling- voy a la biblioteca, a hacer mi deber de adivinación. Y Sophie vendrá conmigo a ayudarme. Me lo prometió-dijo Ling.

-Bien-murmuró So- vamos!

-Oo NO ME DEJEN SOLAAAAAAA!!!!-grito Lily

-Por qué? De qué hablas?

-Ahora debo juntarme con James El-Mundo-Gira-Al-Rededor-Mío-Soy-El-Mejor Potter para hacer el trabajo!!-

-XDDD!!!

-¬. ¬

------------------sooo sweeeeeeet!!--------------

James abrió la boca para hablar, pero Lily se le adelantó.

-Estas son las reglas, Potter:

Nada de pedirme que salga contigo porque no lo haré

Nada de intentos de besos, abrazos, o gestos cariñosos que hagan simular "algo"

No hay otro tema aquí, aparte del trabajo. Nada de comentarios de otros de temas. Ni siquiera que los Puddlemere United ganaron.

-Perdieron-refunfuñó James molesto.

-No me interesa.-dijo Lily indiferente.- el punto es que no quiero nada más que el trabajo.

-Bien-dijo James- Vamos....

Los chicos trabajaban en la habitación de Lily, la cual se encontraba vacía. Habían decidido eso, ya que no querían desconcentrarse por el barullo general en la sala común ni aguantar los comentarios poco disimulados de Sirius a James porque trabajaba con Lily.

No querían ir tampoco a la biblioteca, porque necesitaban hablar mucho, ya que era un trabajo práctico. Debido a esto, decidieron ver cual de las habitaciones estaba vacía y trabajar allí.

Así que allí estaban en la habitación-vacía- de Lily.

La pareja de trabajo comenzó a trabajar. Su trabajo iba a ser de un objeto – del porte de una snitch- que brillara en la oscuridad.

Era útil cuando uno estaba sin varita y necesitaba urgentemente un "Lumus"

Era sencillo de hacer pero no les explicaré, porque los mataré del aburrimiento; además...ustedes quieren Lily/James, no?

-Listo!!-celebró Lily-sólo hay que probarlo.

-Y cómo?

-Veamos si brilla en el armario...-dijo Lily

-espera-advirtió James- debo ponerle más pogalento a esta parte...-apuntó a la "_Snitch brilladora_" (n/a: y cómo la llamarían ustedes, eh?...tienen algo mejor que eso?...¬¬)

-PEGAMENTO, POTTER!!

-Lo que sea...¬¬-murmuró Prongs, y oprimió tan fuerte el pegamento que se derramó en su mano, que llevaba la snitch brilladora, y en la de Lily.

-Potter! Que no sabes hacer nada bien?!-pregunto Lily, furiosa, intentando quitar el pegamento de sus manos, pero todo empeoró.

Al rato, cuando habían tratado todo para quitar el pegamento, éste ya se había secado, dejando como resultado a Lily y James con las manos tomadas, condenados, ya que no podían soltarse.

-Bravo!

-No es tan malo!-" al menos así podré decir que la tomé de la mano" pensó, feliz.

-AH! Te odio. Bueno, esto no impedirá que sigamos con el proyecto.

Lily arrastró a James al armario, junto con el proyecto. La pelirroja cerró la puerta.

Ahora no había luz, por lo que es perfecto para probarlo.

Y....todo funcionaba de maravilla

"Que rayos hago en un armario con James Potter?" pensó Lily

"Cómo _logre _entrar en un armario con Lily Evans?" se preguntó James en su cabeza.

El chico no pudo resistirlo, y se giró para ver a Lily con la tenue luz de su proyecto, que se fue extinguiendo hasta desaparecer. James tomó a Lily por la cintura Lily se sintió molesta, pero alegre, reconfortada pero furiosa. Iba a "quitárselo de encima", cuando los labios de James besaron la boca de Lily.

La chica deseaba desmayarse.

"Lo odio", pensó, feliz, la chica " lo odio con todo mi ser", sonrió.

Los dos chicos creían que ese momento era perfecto. Aunque tuvieran las manos pegadas por siempre jamás. (sobre eso James pensó: " ahora va a ser mía para siempre, y nadie podrá quitármela, y ella no podrá irse) (n/a: ¬)

O aunque tuviera Lily el pelo fucsia...Nada importaba, porque estaban juntos. Y eso nadie podía cambiarlo.

-Creo que es mejor salir de aquí- murmuró Lily.

-ah?- preguntó James, distraído-si....si vamos.

James abrió la puerta del armario.

Los dos chicos salieron del mismo.

-Potter...-Lily vaciló- JAMES- dijo con voz firme- me prestas una pluma? El profesor Flitwick dijo que había que escribir algunas cosas sobre el proyecto.-siguió la pelirroja con voz cada vez más tímida...

-Claro-James le pasó a Lily una pluma de su mochila.

Lily sabía que Los Potter gozaban de una buena fortuna, y que tenían de que no les faltaban galeons, pero, imaginando que por ello podían darse ciertos lujos, nunca pensó que tal pluma podía existir.

Pluma de águila. De las más finas, con punta de oro y con delicado diseño de plata.

Más o menos a la mitad, llevaba escrito con mucho rococó: J. Potter, en lápiz la suri (n/a: importado de chile XD) con plata...en resumen, Lily no escuchó cuando James le preguntó "Todo está bien?", porque estaba viendo detenidamente la pluma.

-Qué? Ah, sí, sí, todo está bien, no te preocupes....-vaciló Lily

Luego de escribir lo que debía en un pergamino, la chica le pasó la elegante pluma al chico de pelo negro y ojos color castaña.

-Quédatela

-Cómo dices?-preguntó la pelirroj...(n/a: Oo...no puedo llamarla pelirroja si tiene el pelo fucsia, cierto? XDDDD)....preguntó Lily.

-¡Qué te la quedes!-insistió James.

-P-pero esta es una pluma muy fina, me imagino...debe costar mucho dinero, no es cierto??

-Sí, pero mis padres tienen para mandarme a hacer 123.456.789 más- confesó James.

-Oh....bueno....pero por qué me la regalas?-preguntó curiosa Lily Evans

---------------------------KIIIIIIIISS!!!----------------------

-Por que....¿¡Cómo **beep **quieres tú que yo te responda porque te di un beso, Elenna?!

-No lo sé, Severus- respondió la chica de ojos grises.- Es sólo que fue repentino y....me tomó de sorpresa, por....por lo que pasó....—

-Lo que pasó en el tren a principio de año?- preguntó molesto Snape

-Sí....-Vaciló Elenna

-Esa fue la peor conversación que he tenido contigo....-dijo el chico

-Para mi tampoco fue muy bonita...-se molestó ella.

-Ah...Y yo que creí que a ti te gustaba decirle a los chicos que no podría pasar nada con ellos por que "tenían ideas demasiado cercanas a las artes oscuras"

-Eso fue insensible, Severus!!!!!-sollozó la chica con nombre elfo.

-----------------------------What the heale?!--------------------

-Te la regalo porque....bien. Esto te parecerá raro. Pero cuando tengo algún problema o algo así se lo cuento a la pluma y luego me siento mejor.- se sonrojó James.

Lily soltó una ?a-aha...a la plujuju a la plumajajajajjJAJAJAJAJAJ??!?!!- se rió Lily.

-....no te rias....-james miró hacia el suelo decepcionado, lugo levando la cabeza- YO PODRIA BURLARME DE TU CABELLO FUCSIA PERO NO LO HAGO, LILY!!

-Lo siento....-se disculpó Lily, que, sin evitarlo se rió otra vez...-

-¬¬

-Bueno, muchas gracias James- tartamudeó Lily.

-Cuando desees, amor...

-¬.¬

-Bien creo que ya terminamos aquí- dijo el chico- Adiós Lily Evans. Nos vemos.

-Si, adiós Mocoso!

James rió y luego de quiñarle un ojo a la chica salio de la habitación.

Lily se quedó observando la puerta....la chica apretó la pluma contra su pecho y se desplomó sobre la cama suspirando y con una gran sonrisa.

----------------------------BUAJAJAJ!!!-----------------

-Ya Elenna, lo siento mucho-susurró Severus.

Los chicos se miraron y sonrieron, luego se besaron tiernamente.

-Nunca lo pensé de ustedes dos...-dijo una voz de atrás.

-Narsissa...

-Hola Chicos....-dijo otra vez la voz de Narcisa desde atrás.

Snape se llevó la mano a la cara.

-No digo nada solo con una condición...-dijo Narcisa.

-Lo que sea....

-No digo nada......si vas a la oficina de Dumbledore...y robas un objeto llamado Niómetro...y sirve para presionar a otra persona para que no mienta....es casi tan efectivo como Veriseratum, pero no se demora 1 mes en hacerce y es pequeño. Lucius, Bella y yo lo necesitamos para asuntos que no te incumben.

-Narsissa....yo NO HARÉ ESO!-dijo Snape con voz firme parándose del sillón de la sala común.

-No sólo lo harás tu....también lo hará Elenna.

-Sueñalo Hija d...-Snape le tapó la boca a Elenna.

-yo me encargo- le susurró el chico- No lo haré Narcisa.

-Entonces gritaré en el Gran Salón que Severus Snape tiene un romance con una pobre chica de familia Traidora.

-Cómo te atreves, Narcisa?!?!-sollozó Elenna.

Snape observó a Elenna incrédulo

-Traidora?

-Lo siento...

-Debo conseguir el Niómetro-susurró el chico.

-Así me gusta....-dijo Narcisa.

Snape se retiró de la sala te atreves?!?!?!?!?!?Como sabias?! Era un secreto!....

-Yo lo sé todo niña consentida....-dijo la rubia maliciosamente- además...culpa mía no es de que tus padres no se hayan afiliado a los futuros Mortifagos o partidarios al Señor Oscuro para cuando fuera

-No cobardes Bastarda! Ellos tienen principios!!!-

-Ellos no son buenos Slythering como deberían serlo. Y tu tampoco. No se como quedaste en esta casa, _Basura_.

-Te demostraré mi buen instinto Slythering, Narcisa....ME VENGARÉ DE TÍ!

-Tiemblo de miedo...-se rió Narcisa.

---------------------------------

LO SIENTO A TODOS!!!ESQ TUVE LOS EXAMENES!!!Y EL COLEGIO Y TODO!!! PERO ACA LES FUÉ UN GRAN CAPITULO!!!!;;

Ahora salí de vacaciones, y prometo escribir mucho mas rápido.

Isilion Pronglet

¨


	14. Oh, Dios

**DISCULPEN LA DEMORAAAAAA!PLZ NO ME MAATEN!  
Aki les va el cap. Siguiente. Disfrutenlo. **

**Se agradecen rrs. **

**Isilion **

* * *

Habitación de los chicos.

Estaba vacía, a excepción de Sirius.

Sirius llevaba anteojos oscuros, estaba sin polera y llevaba pantalones negros y su túnica desaliñada y desabrochada, y, lo más extraño de todo, es que el chico estaba saltando sobre su cama, con una escoba como guitarra, con su corbata amarrada a su cabeza, con música a todo volumen (era Slither, de Velvet Revolver).

Sirius comenzó a cantar desafinadamente con su varita como micrófono y a veces utilizando la escoba como guitarra.

-(8)Hey Hey Hey

When you look you see right through me  
Cut the rope, fell to my knees  
Fallen, broken every single time!(8)

Remus y James entraron a la habitación y contemplaron la escena espantados. (el punto es que Sirius no solo cantaba de esa manera, si no que tenía la cara manchada de chocolate...que eran los chocolates de Moony!O.o)

-SIIIIIRIUSSSSSS!Oo- Vociferó Remus incrédulo con voz que (para el sobresalto de James) pareció una mujer gritando porque un ratón estaba en casa.

-Yeah, here comes the water  
It comes to wash away the sins of you and I  
This time you see

Hey hey hey!(8)- cantó Padfoot saltando en su cama.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Volvió a gritar Remus

James apagó la música.

-Sirius...-dijo Prongs con voz calmada- QUE $&# ES TODO ESTO?

-Mi propio montaje de...DIVERSIÓN!-

-O.ô—ORDENA TU MONTAJE DE DIVERSIÓN!-gritó Remus con los ojos cerrados por el grito y la rabia. Cuando los abrió, James estaba vestido igual que Sirius, poniéndose la corbata en la cabeza, sonriendo al igual que Padfoot

-JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES!- Explotó Remus

-Qué? Quiero divertirme-dijo James, mientras ponía la música, que ahora era otra (Walk Idiot, Walk de The Hives) (n/a: de acuerdo con la ocasión .)

-(8)SEE THE IDIOT WALK!SEE THE IDIOT TAALK!(8)

Remus rió y Se puso a cantar con sus amigos.

-..BABY IT'S A LIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!(8)

--------

-B-besaron ustedes se mano pegamento con armario trabajo en?

-Técnicamente, Ling- confirmó Lily

-JA! Lo sabía!.-reiteró So

-Claro! Eres Vidente, no es novedad!-dijo Ling cruzando los brazos

-¬.¬ Tu ojo interior está nublado sabías?

-Yep -

-Peleen, a mí que? Pero háganlo en silencio, estoy estudiando.

-O-o hay examen! CUÁNDO!

-O.W.L.S

-uh?

-T.I.M.O.S?

-eh?

-M.O.B?

-ah?

-LIIING!

-Que? Yo sólo molestaba!

-AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ No sabía que habían tantas siglas para esos exámenes...jajaja se me ocurrió algo!. Sabes q significa L.I.N.G?-preguntó Sophie

-Que?- preguntó Ling

-Loca Ilusa Nicaragüense Golpeadora.

-uh?

-JAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!-Rió Sophie.

-Ve donde Remus y tranquilízate.

Sophie se retiró

-no soy de Nicaragua-se quejó Ling

De pronto, Elenna llegó donde ellas agitada, como si hubiera corrido mucho.

-L-Lily...L-Ling?

-Elenna...crees que parezco Nicaragüense?

-No le hagas caso, El- rió Lily.

-A ti no deberíamos hacerte caso, Lily, quien le hace caso a alguien con el pelo fucsia?- Se molestó Ling-Young

-T.T...ignoraré eso…que pasa Elenna?

-Tengo un grave problema...Lily, quiero hablar a solas con tigo.

-Soy toda oidos, amiga, vamos afuera para hablar tranquilas- le dijo Lily acogedoramente. Ling se fue a la sala común. Subió tarareando las diversas escaleras, y luego de pasar el cuadro de la jirafa sentada en un extraño trono hecho de objetos muggles, tales como platosy aspiradoras, llegó al retrato de la Sra Gorda

-_vísperas navideñas- _Recitó la chica con desgano, mientras la Sra. Gorda la dejaba pasar.

Ling tomó su libro, estaba muy concentrada y absorta en su lectura, cuando el techo, por lo que ella percibió, comenzó a retumbar. Ling levantó la vista.

----

Los Marauders cantaban y saltaban en sobre la cama de Padfoot

---

"ESTÁ retumbando el techo" Afirmó ella, mientras escuchaba ese leve "Punxy, Punxy" característico de los bajos a alto volumen. "Es en la pieza de los chicos" concluyó. Ling comenzó a subir.

----

(8)" See The Idito Walk!

"See The Idito Talk!(8)

Yahooooooo!

Sirius se sacó la túnica riendo. James entró al baño y salió con una botella de Shampoo, la que derramó en el suelo.

-Yahooooooooooooooooooo!- grito James luego de deslizarse sobre el Liquido que estaba en el suelo.

Sirius se deslizó por el Shampoo saltando desde la cama. Los 3 rieron. James se puso lentes oscuros.

La Canción cambió, y era ahora " I'll u Gonna be my girl!"

"Long Brown Hear, She's Sooo Sweet!"(8)

Remus se deslizó

(8)"You come Home With me!"

Ling escuchó a traves de la puerta de la habitación. La chica Abrió la Puerta

"I'LL U GANNA BE MY GIRL!" Cantaron los tres chicos a coro, Con los ojos cerrados, apuntando a la puerta.

O o La chica quedó Petrificada ante tal escena.

º

--------

-Es que no es fácil Lily- Murmuró Elenna.

-Lo sé amiga!-

-Me vengaré de Narcisa Black!- dijo apretando los dientes y puños.

-Tranquila Elenna- Dijo Lily "Algo de Slythering tenía que tener" Pensó la chica del pelo fucsia.

-Y ahora Severus está perdido…Si lo descubren robando el Niómetro estará simplemente MUERTO- Los ojos de Elenna se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Pobre Elennita…No Evans?- Dijo burlándose Bellatrix Black que llegaba juguetiando con una pulsera en su mano.

-VETE, o tu cara acaba aquí- murmuró Elenna con sus ojos llenos de Odio.

-Que? Me vas a atacar con tu amiga sangre impura? No lo creo, Intriga.

-Si, pero no con ella- dijo, y, antes de que Lily pudiera percatarse, Elenna lanzó a Bellatrix un hechizo de una luz blanca cegadora.

Bellatrix cayó al suelo, sorprendida, y con dificultad metió su mano al bolsillo y antes de que sacara su varita Elenna la atacó otra vez, dejandola adoloridamene mas adherida al suelo (n.a: MUEREEEEEEE!.)

La batalla siguió, tras algunos intentos de Lily de detenerlas, "Soy prefecta" pensaba "Esto no está bien!" .

Bellatrix se levantó del suelo, con una mano sobre su pecho.

-Cobarde!- la regañó Elenna.

-Hasta aquí llega esto, Intriga- le dijo Bellatrix- No me seguiré matando con alguien que si siquiera se compara conmigo.

Y dicho esto, Bellatrix se retiro.

Elenna se deshizo en llanto las próximas dos horas, las cuales Lily tuvo que aprovechar consolando a su amiga. Lily debía dejarla, así que la acompañó hacia las mazmorras a su sala común.

Gracia Lily- le dijo Elenna.- Ha sido muy importante que hallas estado cerca mío hoy.

-Cuando quieras amiga- dijo Lily abrazándola.

Mientras La Chica del pelo fucsia subía ls escaleras camino a su sala común, se topo con Sophie que iba saliendo de la biblioteca, por lo que juntas subieron.

-Haz visto a Ling?- le pregunto Sophie a Lily.

-No desde que Elenna fue a decirme que…

-Qué?

Lily relató toda la historia a Sophie.

-Bastarda- fue todo lo que contesto la Vidente.

Lily asintió y llegaron al retrato de la Sra. Gorda que conversaba con una amiga dentro del cuadro.

-_vísperas navideñas- _ dijo Lily descuidadamente, antes de que la Sra. Gorda la dejara pasar.

Al entrar en la sala común no encontraron a Ling, pero luego de un rato vieron a Potter, Black, Lupin y LING YOUNG (N.a coughEjeeeemcough) Bajar de las escaleras. Juntos. (n.a…Cough?)

Lily y Sophie quedaron atónitas…

-Oo? Este no es el orden natural de las cosas!- murmuró Lily

-Ling…tú…que- que haces con ellos tres?- preguntó Sophie – Nos debes una graaan explicación

-Bien, les expplico -- se apresuró Ling

-NO! –dijeron Sirius y James rápidamente

-Uu''

* * *

**PERDOOON PERDOOON x no escribir, pero esq en verdad me daba latitaaa TT**

!

Va en camino otro fic, una parodia d HP y el Sr. De los anillos…  
máaaas disparates…recuerden q este fic es casi el unico "serio" que tengo…  
"serio" psé claro XD

IsilioN!

ReviewEAMEE!  



	15. Decepciones

_**L**o**V**e **n'** H**a**T**e**_

(PaULa (hermioneundomiel), tu credito. Saludos, Gracias!)

-------

Lily Evans estaba tirada en su cama comiendo calderos de chocolate y leyendo una vieja nobela romántica que había sacado de la biblioteca hace unos días. Mientras comía, la chica lloraba y sonreía al leer el libro.

- Es…Es tan ºsñifº Tan lindo!- susurraba Lily, mientras tomaba otro chocolate y casi se ahoga con sus sollozos.

Mientras la chica con su pelo fucsia (n.a: no, aún no se lo arregla. Parece…gustarle? O.o)

Cuando de pronto la puerta de la habitación de las mujeresfue abierta estruendosamente, y una rubia, de ojos claros y muy - creanme, muy- llorosos, (incluso con el rimel corrido) entró al cuarto y sollozó, sollozó...sollozó. Se tiró a su cama y... -adivinaron- sollozó, incluso soltó gemidos.

- O.oº...Sophie, qué pasa...-Lily se paró para consolar a su amiga.

-No sé si contarte...-susurró sophie.

-Bueno --

-Bueno, no insistas..., Lily, estoy debas-ºglupº-tada. Mi vida no tiene sentido. Oh! Lily- Lloró su amiga melodramáticamente mientras subia la vista y luego se hechaba a llorar en su almohada otra vez.- DEBASTADAAAAºBUAAAAAAº

-Qué Pasó Sophie!-preguntó Lily- Tuviste una visión o algo?

-Lily- lachica la miró atentamente y dijo lentamente- Remus terminó con migo.

Lily se quedó sin habla.

_**(n/a: Jijijijijijiji n-n soy mala mala malaaa! jiji! Muajaja ejeem T-T)  
**_

* * *

En otro lado de el castillo, la oficina de Dumbledore estaba siendo ocupada. Pero no era exactamente el director el que se encontraba allí. Un estudiante que vestia una larga túnica negra del colegio fulminaba la oficina del director con el ceño fruncido. Su negro cabello caía sobre su cara. Caminó unos pasos y respiró profundo.  
Sus dedos tocaron un objeto de los tantos de su director. Su mano tomó por un asa el instrumento platinado y la mirada del chico se fijó muy bien en él. 

-Severus Snape, cochino Slythering...- Susurró James Potter, que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta de la oficina de su director.- _Robándole a Dumbledore_. Quién lo diría, _cobarde.  
_  
Snape se dió vuelta para ver a James

-Cómo me llamaste Potter...?-Preguntó El Slythering con su voz tiritandole.- No sabes de lo que soy capáz. Más respeto, tú-

-Yo qué, Snape? Tú estás mal aquí. _Robandole a Dumbledore, eh, Snivellus?_

-¡Calla! Cómo me llamaste, tú, traidor a la sangre, sucio bueno p...- la voz de Snape sonaba con odio contenido. fué interrumpido por James.

-Cobarde. Así te llamé. COBARDE

-Repitelo.

-_COBARDE_

Snape caminó lentamente hacia James, aún con el objeto en su mano.

-Cómo te atreves, Yo, el mismisimo ...-pero Snape no pudo continuar.

-El mismisimo de los amigos de los que casi matan a Lily Evans, Snape. No he podido aún hablar con tigo sobre eso. COBAR-

-CALLA POTTER- vociferó Snape. - ¡CALLA! TÚ NO ENTIENDES NADA! NO ENTIENDES NADA POTTER. _NADA!_

-Claro que entiendo, Snape. TÚ LADRÓ-

-Buenos días caballeros.-

Los dos callaron, estupefactos. Albus Dumbledore entró en ese momento por la puerta de su despachoylos miró. Se sentó en su escritorio, y con esos ojos azules, y esa voz tranquila, los convocó a que se sentaran frente a el.

-Ahora, jovencitos: Expliquence, porfavor.

-LADRÓN!-vociferó James.- _LADR_-

-Señor Potter, porfavor, respeto, Le murmuró el director mirandolo por arriba de sus anteojos de media luna.

-Lo encontré robando, Profesor. Robandole una de esas...-carraspeó- una de esas cosas. Instrumentos. Lo que sean

Dumbledore miró a Snape.

-Sr. Snape- dijo con suavidad.- Algo que decir respecto a eso?

-Mentira- pronunció Snape.

-MENTIROSO TÚ SUC-gritó James

Snape lo miró.

- No veo cuál es el problema.- Dijo Snape lentamente- Sólo lo vine a ver al Profesor, para preguntarle algo. Y no estaba. Tomé este instrumento- Snape dejóun objeto platinado en el escritorio- por que sentí curiosidad de tan magnifico aparato.- Miró a James, y esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa. James lo miró con odio- No sé por qué tanto alboroto. No pretendía _quedarmelo_...Profesor.- Añadió.

-MIENTE! MIENTE!-Gritó James frustrado.

-Nada más que hacer.- Susurró Dumbledore.Miró a Snape a los ojos por un momento. Suspiró.- Bien. Retírense.

Los dos morenos salieron de el despacho de su director y bajaron las esclareras. Cuando estaban en el pasillo James habló

-Mentiroso, Snape! Mentiroso me- - comenzó

-Te vengarás Potter? Fuera de mi camino.- le dijo el Sly. Y literalmente, lo sacó del camino. Empujandolo hacia la izquierda, el Slithering dobló en una esquina.  
Dejando a James atrás, Severus Snape hechó su mano al bolsillo y le brillaron sus ojos al haber sacado del bolsillo un instrumento de plata. Lo guardo otra vez, y siguió hacia las mazmorras.  
Severus Snape sonrió con amargura.

* * *

- Y...eso. Terminé con ella.- dijo el primer chico. 

-QUÉ? O¬o NO PUEDE SER

Sirius Black y Remus Lupin se encontraban en un aula vacía practicando encantamientos con unas bolas de billar, haciendolas chasquear y saltar.  
Mientras practicaban, El licantropo (n/a: en el mejor sentido de la palabra!) le contaba a su amigo de su termino con la rubia.

-Es muy superficial, Sirius. No sé...quiero algo más...-comenzó Remus

-Más qué? MÁS QUÉ!- le preguntó Sirius a su amigo, desesperado, y su bola 8 encantada dio unos 7 saltos.- es de las chicas más codiciadas de Hogwarts! ASH! T·T

-Bueno nada que hacer. Que se enrede con tres cuartos de Hogwarts, a mi qué?... es que ese es el problema. Soy uno más de todos los chicos que ha tenido.- le dijo A Sirius.

-Tú decición, amigo. Tu decición. En fin, lo hecho, hecho está. Que va?-

Sirius hizo que la bola 4 chasqueara y comenazra a arder.

-AY!- Gritó Sirius muy agudo

-T-T _Aguamenti_!- hechizó Remus a la bola 4, y esta se apagó.

Sirius carraspeó y agradeció a su amigo.

-Bueno Sirius, no sé no le he contado lo de Sophie a James...

-A propocito...Haz visto a Prongs?-

-No...

Justo en ese momento James Potter Abrió la puerta del aula de la nada, y comenzó, muy agitado, a reclamar, hablando rápido:

- Snape es un sucio ladrón, robándole a Dumbledore, nadie puede, esto no es posible...-

-Para, para, para O-o- reclamó Sirius.- _¿robándole a Dumbledore? _

_-Lo encontré infraganti._

-Y Dumbledore sabe?

James le contó todo a sus amigos, y de vez en cuando, Sirius soltó un gruñido de protesta.

- Por qué lo habrá hecho?- preguntó Remus.

-No sé, Remus, pero esto no está bien.

* * *

-Severus? 

-Todo hecho El.

-No me digas que tú...- la chica se llevó la mano a la boca y abrió los ojos.- N...No...Severus qué haz hecho...?

-No me iba a arriesgar a que digeran lo nuestro.

-Ya, no es para tanto...Osea, como para robarle a Dumbledore, Sev...D_umbledore _

-Es más que eso, Elenna. Con esto me estoy uniendo a Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucius y los demás, definitivamente.

Una lagrima corrió por la cara de Elenna.

-Lo ves, Severus?...-ella gemió- a esto me refería con lo de que eres muy cercano a las artes oscuras... Mira en lo que estás metido ahora.

-No dirás lo mismo cuando _Él _conquiste todo el mundo mágico. Es el mayor mago de todos los tiempos.

Elenna lo miró llorando y corrió hacia la otra dirección, saliendo de su sala común.

-El...- la llamó Snape- _Elenna!  
_  
Ella ya se había ido.

* * *

Lily salió radiante del dormitoria de las chicas, seguida de Ling y Sophie. 

-Al fin! AL FIN!- dijo trinfuante.- al fin mi cabello volvió a su color original-

- Sí, el otro no te sentaba nada, Lil...

-¬.¬ _Gracias Ling_

-Vamos a la biblioteca. Tenemos examen de DADA en dos días.- les dijo Lily, Ling iba a replicar, pero Lily aceleró el paso. Pasaron por el el retrato de la Sra. Gorda, y mientras bajaban unas escaleras, Sophie soltó un gemido melodramático y/o exagerado.

-Deja de lloriquear por el. No vale la pena.

- T-T

De pronto, las tres chicas, que casi van entrando a la biblioteca, son practicamente arrolladas por Elenna Intriga, que se hechó a los brazos de Lily Evans, llorando descontrolada.

-Lily, Lily...

-Qué pasó Elenna.- preguntó Lily sobresaltada

Elenna sólo lloró en los brazos de su amiga.


End file.
